A visit to The Ninja World!
by shinkuRyu-Akira
Summary: ...." it your fault.." she began. "what?.." "your the reason why my Family is dead....I HATE YOU!" She screamed lunging at me with death defying speed. "...no.." SasxOC GaaXOC warning: This story contains some OOC. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

YEAH!!!! ShinkuRyu-Akira here. this is my first Naruto FanFic. *kinda* i a redo. I would like to thank Tsebe Uchiha for beta reading my story. anyway enjoy and Please review.

_________________________________________________________________________

Name: Yagami Akira

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Appearance: short blue-silver hair reaches down to her shoulders

Eyes: GRAY-BLUE

Pierced ears : 3 silver rim earrings on her left ear

Body built for speed and power

Clothes: A dark blue tank top with a white dragon on the right side and a black mid drift jacket. Black pants with silver lining attach to the sides

Personality: aloof/and serious but is extremely loyal to friends and sarcastic

Hobbies: drawing, singing, fight skills is a combination of Kuk Sool (leopard style) and Muay thai

And watching Naruto

It started off as a wonderful day as I walked home from school. I was on my way home when I saw a strange light coming from a nearby alley. Me being naturally curious, went to investigate. As I got closer, I started to hear a strange sound (normally this is the part when you turn and pretend you didn't hear anything… But for me that's not the case). I slowly walked down the alleyway and into a dead end. I just tilted my head to the side and shrugged it off. I turned around and was immediately blinded by a bright light.

When I recovered, I found myself a forest. A very deep, dark and dense forest.

"Hello…" I called out. Apparently no one was around and I'm not retarded enough to stay in one spot so a psychopathic dude in a hockey mask to come out and shank me. I slowly walked into the forest, pacing myself so I wouldn't get tired. I walked around for a good hour silently cursing myself for getting into this situation. The sounds of footsteps suddenly approached me. I quickly jumped behind a bush praying that whoever or whatever didn't find me. The footsteps I heard began getting closer and closer to the bush I was hiding behind.

"Are you sure the light come from this area senpai?" A voice said, but it sounded muffled like something was over his mouth.

"Hai, I'm pretty sure…." Another voice responded. I heard the sounds of footsteps leave.

I exhaled the breath I was holding and crawled out of the bush. "'_sigh_' That was close..WTF!!!" I yelled as two people wearing mask appeared in front of me.

I quickly went on the offensive. It was a habit I had pick up when I took Kuk sool . I threw a right hook at the man in the dog mask who dodged it and disappeared. I felt a presentence behind me and remember blacking out.

I awoke in a white room….an extremely WHITE ROOM_._

'_I swear if I ever find the person who thought it was a good Idea to make hospital room white I'll make them wish they were dead'_ I thought to myself.

I got up off the bed threw the curtains back to get some light in to the room. Upon opening the curtains I was shocked everything look so.... animated . I put my hand over my heart and tried some deep breathing excursuses

"...Ok this is all just a dream..(_deep breath_)…this all a dream" I repeated to reassure myself and my sanity. I noticed a bathroom off to my left and went in and look in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!" I screamed. I looked back into the mirror. My once light brown hair was a silver color with a blue hue to it, my eyes were a blue-gray instead of dark brown and worse of all, I was 10 again.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a nurse. "Oh your awake now. Wait here." She said and walked back out, only to return a few minutes later with a masked person.

"Come now. the Hokage will see you"

He said grabbing my arm and shushine'd away.

We appeared in front a door the man knock, "Hokage-sama I brought the girl."

"Come in.." the Hokage replied.

The masked figure opened the door and pushed me forward into the room. I swear my chin hit the floor. In front of me was THE HOKAGE!! I was in the Naruto show... How or why I didn't know. I recomposed myself as he spoke to me.

"Now, what is your name?"

"Yagami Akira Hokage-sama" I could see the surprise on his face. He wasn't expecting me to be so polite.

"What were you doing in front of the village?"

'_Damn, what am I suppose to say…?_' I franticly thought " I don't know sir… I don't really remember much after that bright light"

"I see …mmmm… You are welcome to stay here in Konoha and join our ninja ranks." He said smiling.

"Thank you Hokage- sama." I said bowing.

"Taka, take Yagami- san to her apartment."

"Hai Hokage – sama. Please follow me." He said leading me to my new home.

When I finally arrived at my apartment I was surprised at how big it was. I mean come, on I had two bedrooms, a large living room, a suitable kitchen and a big bathroom. I thanked Taka and settled down for the night for tomorrow. I was going to be a ninja.

______________________________(next morning)_________________________________________

That was not my day. First, some stranger appeared in my room and threw a bucket of freezing cold water on me (the up side to this I found out I can control ice sweet!!)

was in my house took my food(who the HELL does that!!) .

3.3. I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON. I slowly continued my way to the academy. I was late on my first day and was in a pissy mood. I knock on the door to the classroom a man with a scare over his nose and who hair was up in a spiky pony tail open it.

"Ok class. This is our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He asked.

" HN. Yagami Akira. " I said coldly. I swear the room temperature dropped 20 degrees.

"O-Ok... Why don't you take a seat next to Hinata?"

"Fine." I muttered and took my seat next her.

"H-hi A-Akira-san..." Hinata muttered softly. I didn't reply. I was absolutely seething at the moment and didn't hear her. Sensei continued with his lesson.

______________________________(lunch)_______________________________________________

I avoided all of the students like the plague. I just wasn't in the mood to be bothered. I suddenly heard someone talking. I walked in to the nearby clearing and seen Hinata on the floor and someone else towering above her.

"Oi what going on here?" I asked.

The person turned around. I immediately recognized as Hyuga Neji or MR. Superiority complex as I like to call him,

"Leave it is none of your business."

"Oh really…?" I said freezing his legs. I walked over to Hinata and helped her up. "If I ever see you hurting Hinata-chan, you'll find out what it like to be frozen on the inside out." I coldly said.

And released him from his ice prison. He gave me a glare and walked off.

"Are you all right Hinata?"

"H-hai. Thank you Akira-san." She said.

"You shouldn't let him walk all over you like that."

"I know but…"

"No buts... How about I walk you home today, ok?" I said smiling.

"Arigato. this morning …"

"Don't worry about it. I just had a bad morning that's all." She nodded. "Come on, class is going to start soon."

"R-right!"

We ran back to class. Hinata and I became good friends after that incident. As promised after school I walk her home.

"T-thank Y-you again Akira-chan..."

"No problem. See you tomorrow! Bye!" I said and ran off. Today ended well. I made a new friend and enemy .


	2. Chapter 2

BOO YA!! BABY. chapter 2 Oh YEAH!!

___________________________________________________________________-

"AHHHHHH!!!" a scream echoed though the village, scaring away the birds.

Who screamed you might ask will its was none other than me, and I was going to kill someone. I looked at my clothes horrified at the site of the most EVIL and VILE color in the world……PINK!!! Someone had died my clothes pink.

"Kami... Why me... What have I done to deserve this?!" I silently cried as I put on my horrible pink clothes and left for school.

Upon arriving at school I heard people whisper and laugh at me.

"Ano Akira-chan …? Why are you wearing pink?" Hinata asked.

I turned to her anime crying. "H-hinata-chan someone died my clothes pink" I said hugging her. She pated my back.

"Its all right A-akira-chan. W-we can go shopping after school if you l-like..." She said.

"Really!!" She nodded. "Thank you Hina-chan!!!" She laughed and walked into the school building and then bumpws into someone.

"Please watch were your going, _**Hinata-sama**_" He said harshly. It was Neji. I quickly stood in front of Hinata to protect her from Neji .

"Do I need to teach you manners too? I already kicked your ass yesterday." I said smirking.

He glared at me. "I told you before, it does not concern you." He replied.

"If it involves my friend, then it does concern me."

He glared at me harder. His body then got in to his gentle fist stance and spun into an attack. I quickly pushed Hinata out of the way and blocked the oncoming attacks. I swiftly kneed him in the gut making him double over and kicked his feet from under him, pining him to the ground.

"That's it? Is that all the Hyuga clan have to offer? Shame... Your clan's taijutsu has many flaws to it... What a pity..." I said walking off.

Neji hopped up off the ground. "Fate had all ready decided that you will be a loser." He said glaring.

"Neji, I don't care. You can take your '_**fate**_' and shove it up your ass!!" I replied giving him the bird and went to class.

I took my seat next to Hinata when I noticed a blond hair kid laugh with a boy with a dog, and me, being naturally curious, got closer so I could hear them.

"…Yeah I got a new neighbor yesterday!" the blond haired kid boasted.

"And what did you do this time?" the dog kid asked.

"First, yesterday I stunk in to their apartment and poured cold water on them and hid their food! And then today I died all their clothes pink!!" He said laughing with the other kid.

I was ticked. I slowly made my way over to them. "Oh… So it was you who did those pranks eh?" I asked deadly.

"Yep! It was to eas-y..." He turned around and froze with the '_oh shit im caught'_ look. I slowly made ice daggers in the air surprising some of the students. "Run." I whispered. He took off running like a cat being followed by an army of dogs.

"Hinata, we'll go shopping tomorrow ok?" She nodded. I walked off in the direction the boy ran. Screams could be heard in a far off distance.

I currently had the boy pined to the tree "Now what did you say?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" He pleaded.

"Good boy..." I said and released him. He dropped to the ground with a thump and looked up to me obviously scared. '_Maybe I went a little to far..._' I thought feeling guilty. "Oi, umm..naruto right?" He nodded.

"Sorry if I scared you. So let that whole thing be behind us and be friends." I smiled.

"You would want to be friends with me...?" He asked clearly not believing what I had juust said.

I nodded and help him up. "Sure, then we can help each other become stronger."

He smiled. "yosh! Thank you akira-chan. See you tommrow." He said running back to class.

I smiled. '_Maybe living here won't be so bad, but I can't help to wonder what it would be like if Miyu was here_.' I thought walking back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

.......... ummmm....wow i don't have anything to say..... anyway enjoy the story.

______________________________________________________________________

Name: Kurosuna Miyu

Age: 12

Gender: female

Appearance: short dark- green hair in spiky pony tail and bangs over her right eye. Wares gold bracelets on each arm

Eyes: Green-blue

Body built for power/ Clothes: emerald green shirt that says ' I'm hot ur not' in black letters and a white and green checkered scarf dark blue pants

Personality: goofy , annoying, loyal to friends, and is serious when angry

Hobbies: singing , telling jokes, fighting style: Tai kow doe

Back in the real world

**Miyu's P.O.V**

"Oi, Aki-chan!! AKI-CHAN!!! Were are you!!!!" I yelled out trying to find my friend.

I watched her walk down the alley way and then there was a bright light. Worried, I ran down the alley only to find it empty.

"Where did she go?" I asked myself. I sighed. I then turned around to leave when a bright light surrounded me.

When I came to, I noticeed I was in a wooded area… alone. " AHHHHHHH AKI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOUUU!!!!!" I yelled.

(Akira p.o.v: "Ummm I could have swore I heard someone call me" I just shrugged. "It was probably my imagination," I said to myself. "Naruto don't do that!!" I yelled at him)

I walked aimlessly through the woods silently crying to myself thinking, '_What if some guy in a retarded hockey mask comes and kills me...! What if I break my ankle and starve too death...? What if...'_

I quickly turned my head to a bush that was making noises. Suddenly, a man with a stick in his mouth popped out of the bush scaring me to death.

"AHHHHHH what the f...!"

He put his hand over mouth making a '_shh'ing motion' _"Now, what are you doing out here kid?" he ask removing his hand.

"I was looking for my friend Akira." I replied.

"I see... come with me. I'll take to the Hokage. Maybe he'll be able to help." He said. Before I could even reply, he shushin'd away.

Moments later I was in a hallway with a door in front of me.

"Wait here." the man said and when in.

He returned later motioning for me to come in. I stared in shock. The Hokage from Naruto was directly in front of me.. ! And we were breathing the same air, in the same room on the same floor!

He just smiled and motioned me over. "Now what is your name?"

"I-its K-Kurosuna miyu."

"What were you doing near Konoha?

"I was looking for my friend Akira."

" Oh Akira..."

"You know her? Do you know where she at?!" I ask jumping up out my seat .

"Hai. Taka can you take Miyu to Akira house she should be home." He paused. "Oh yeah, where is she."

I ignored the statement as I heard,

"Hai Hokage –sama." He said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

We later appeared at a apartment complex. The man knocked on the door.

"Hold on." A muffled response came. I heard the door being unlocked.

"Ye-s Miyu-chan!?"

"Aki-chan...! I was so worried and..." She covered my mouth.

"Thanks Taka."

"Not a problem." He said and then disappeared.

**(My P.O.V)**

"Miyu how did you get here?" I asked her making her a plate of food.

"I don't know... I was following you when you went down that alley way and just disappeared!" She answered.

"So you seen that light too, huh?"

"Yep."

"Finish eat and I'll show you to your room."

"Hai."

"Oh and tomorrow you're going to the Academy with me."

She looked at my with stars in her eyes "REALLY!?!"

I raised a eyebrow "Yes."

"That's so cool!! I get to meet Sasuke and Kiba and..."

"But," I said cutting her off. "We can't reveal that you're from another world and no talking about the future got it?"

"But why?"

"Look, if we did that then the future will change and thing could get worst ok?"

"Ok, I understand..." she said.

"Good, now go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Night!"

"Good night Aki-chan."

_________________________________(next morning)_______________________________________

"Miyu get up we're going to be late." I said shaking her awake.

"Oh no! I can't be late on the first day of school!!" She yelled rushing to get dressed. We both made a mad dash to school and dodged all that was in our way. We burst in to the classroom with seconds to spare.

"And this is why you shouldn't go to bed so late."

"Ano Akira-chan, who's the girl?"

"Oh, I'm Kurosuna Miyu."

"Hyuga Hinata, it a pleasure to me you."

"Nice to meet you Hinata-chan" Miyu said smiling.

"Ok class settle down. We have a new student." Iruka said walking in. "Please introduce your self."

" I'm Kurosuna Miyu. Nice to met all ya!"

"Good. You can sit next to Kiba." He said started the lesson for the day.

After school, I gave Miyu the key to the house and went to go train with Hinata. Its was a long way away to graduation. I just hope im put on a good team.


	4. Chapter 4

(timeskip 2 years later)

It has been 2 long years since Miyu and I appeared in the Naruto world. We both made new friends Miyu had made friends with Ino and Kiba as for me, I made friends with Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. It was finally graduation day and I was ecstatic no more retarded test or quizzes, no more of Neji '_I'm fate's whiny little bitch'_ attitude… Ok I may still have to listen to that but hey a girl can hope. I walked into the class room with Miyu right behind me. I took my regular seat next to Hinata.

"Morning Akira-chan " Hinata greeted.

"Morning hina-chan." I replied "So, are you ready for the test today?" I asked her.

"Hai. I am."

I smiled at her and scanned the class room. The only ones that were going to pass were the rookie 9 plus Miyu and I.

"Ok class, today is finals. Please come to the back room when your name is called. First, Aburame Shino."

I watched my friend disappear behind the test room door. Suddenly my attention was drawn to Naruto and the Sasuke fan-club.

"Naruto leave Sasuke-kun alone!"

"Kick his ass Sasuke-kun!"

My eye widened and I quickly ran over to Naruto pulling him back before the '_KISS'_ happened.

"Thank you Aki-nee-san you save me!!" Naruto said hugging me anime crying. I patted his head.

"There, there, otouto I had to save you, if that happen you could have caught a disease or worst turn into a emo-gay, cold, self- center ass chicken-haired asshole I just couldn't let that happen to one and only little brother." I said smirking at Sasuke and his goonies.

"Hey take that back!" Sakura yelled.

"Naru-kun, did you hear something?" He shook his head, 'no'.

"Kurosuna Miyu."

"Good luck Miyu!" I said to my friend. She just grunted 'yep'. She was mad at me.

"Yagami Akira."

I got up and walked into the room. Upon entering I glared at Mizuki. Yeah I didn't like him very much.

"Ok Akira, please do a **Henge**, **Kawarimi**, and a **bushin**." Iruka said. I nodded and did what I was told to do. "Congratulation, you pass!" Handing me my Konoha hitai-ate.

"Whoop-dee-do..." I said drily and walked out.

"Cool Nee-san, you passed."

"Of course"

**(I'm going to skip this part every thing happens the same way anyway)**

The next day I walk into the class room and spoted Naruto. I smiled, '_Naruto passed_'.

"Oi naruto-baka! Only the people that pass are suppose to be here!" Kiba said.

"What are you, blind? I passed see?" he said tapping his Hitai-ate kiba just grunted and walk away iruka walk in to class. "Huh, huh? Can't you see?"

"Ok everyone, congratulations on passing! Your teams are as followed team 1…."

"Good job on passing otouto."

"Thanks nee-san!"

"….Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura , Uchiha Sasuke, and Yagami Akira your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi"

"Noooooooo!!!" I yelled startling the class.

"Is there a problem Akira?" Iruka asked.

"YES!! Of all the people in this class why am I on a team with the human ice cube and his pink haired follower!?" I hissed.

"Hokage made the team. Talk to him."

"Aww come on Ah-chan."(I glared at her) "I-I mean Aki-chan. Its not that bad, it could be fun."

"No, eating ice cream is fun, playing pranks with Naruto is fun, kicking Neji's ass is Fun, being on a team with a loud pink girl, a self-center emo boy, and a perverted sensei is _**NOT FUN!!!**_" I growled at her.

"Jeez trying to help..." she said.

"Anyway, Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata , Inuzuka Kiba, and Kurosuna Miyu. Your Jonin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai and team 10 Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji your jonin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Your jonin sensei will pick you up after lunch. Dismissed!"

I walked out of class anime crying, 'W_hyyy? What did I do to deserve this sort of punishment?'_ I thought

"Oi, nee-san lets go eat ramen!" Naruto said bouncing.

"No. I think I'll pass." I answered.

"Ok... Bye!" He said and ran to Ichiraku's.

I smilled and walked back to the class and pulled out my lunch: 3 rice balls, sushi, and green tea. After I finished my meal Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto filed back into the class room.

Sakura notice me and glared. "Oi Akira-baka! Apologize to Sasuke and me!" She demanded. I just looked at her like she was stupid.

"Well!?"

" '_sigh'_ Shut up." I said rubbing my temples

"What?! No I…" She stopped talking. I had summoned ice over her mouth keeping her from talking,

"Ano nee-san, do you know anything about our sensei.' Naruto asked.

"Hai, our sensei is Hatake Kakashi aka Sharingan no Kakashi, master of over a thousand justu. He created his own justu the Chidori(thousand birds)and raikiri(lightning blade). He is also known for being extremely late to meetings by at least two to three hours."

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke asked glaring at me.

"Doesn't concern you." I replied. He just 'Hn''d and looked away.

(2hr later)

"Someone's coming." I said. Upon me saying that, a man with silver hair walked into the class room.

"My first impression of you...You're a bunch of idiots meet me on the roof in 5." And with that he shushin away.

(5min later)

"Ok, now that we're all here, let's introduce ourselves." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you go first sensei?"

"Ok. I'm Hatake Kakashi I like…I dislike umm…hobbies let see….dreams for the future…none of your business." He said smiling.

'_All we learned was his name...'_ Ran through our heads.

"Ok, you next pinkie."

"I'm haruno Sakura I like…(looked at Sasuke) hobbies..reading dreams for the future(looked at Sasuke)"

'G_reat a fan girl_...' "And your dislikes?"

"Naruto-baka, Ino-buta, and Akira-baka" she hissed out.

"Right. You next blondie."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Aki-nee-san and my friends and ramen. I dislike people who pick on the weak. Hobbies, pranking and training. Dream for the future, is to become the Hokage!!"

"Ok emo-boy."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many things I like. I dislike a lot of things. Hobbies.. .My to kill a certain man and restore the Uchiha clan" '_Just as I thought...'_

"Ok last."

"I'm Yagami Akira. I like my otouto and my friends. I dislike stuck up people, fan girls and perverts. Hobbies are training with Naruto and Hinata-chan. My dreams for the future…..does not concern you." I replied.

"Ok starting tomorrow we will have a survival exercise."

"But sensei, we did that for the academy."

"This will determine if you deserve to be ninja's, and guess what, there a 66.6% failing rate so only 11 will be come ninja's."

"What!!"

"Hehe... Meet me at training grounds 7 at 6:00am... Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow. You'll throw up ja na." he said and disappeared.

I got up and started walking away with Naruto following close behind.

(30min later)

"All right now Naruto, I have list of new jutsu for you."

"Really!?!" His eyes lit up.

"Yep. Here you go, but do not tell anybody about this. Got it?" He nodded.

"Ok, lets see :**Bunshin daibakuha**(great clone explosion),**Futon:daitoppa**(wind release: great breakthrough)and **Futon:renkudan**(wind release: drilling air bullet) thanks nee-san!!" He said smiling.

"Your welcome, you may only use one of those attacks tomorrow. You decide which one."

"Ok. See you later Aki-nee!!" Naruto yelled running off to go train.

(7 hr later)

I was currently sprawled out on the ground panting. I had successfully master four new techniques: the **Hyoton: Haryu Moko**(ice release: Piercing dragon fierce tiger),**Hyoton:Kokuryubo Fusetsu**(ice release: Black dragon outburst snowstorm), **Hyoton: roga Nadare**(ice release: wolf fang Avalanch),and **Hyoton: Tsubame fubuki**(ice release: swallow snow storm). I slow got up and fell over onto my face.

"Damn..." I muttered and tried getting up again. My body ached all over. After pulling my self up, I slowly made my way home.

(15min later)

I walked into my apartment dragging my feet along the floor.

"Akira? Is that you!?" Miyu shouted.

"Hai." I answered and fell into the couch.

"Aki-chan, I learned some new jutsu today."

"Really so did I. What did you learn?" I asked sitting up.

"Umm... First it was **Doton: iwayado kuzushi**(earth release: rock lodging destruction), **Doton: Retsudotensho**(earth release: split earth turn around palm), and **Doton: Dochu Eigyo**(earth release: underground projection fish) and you?"

"Let's see... I learned the **Hyoton: Haryu Moko, Hyoton:Kokuryubo Fusetsu, Hyoton: roga Nadare, **and **Hyoton: Tsubame fubuki**" I said listing them out in order one my fingers.

"Cool! I wish I could control ice. Earth sucks..." She said pouting. I just laughed. I then strained my body to lift itself off the couch and to bed. Tomorrow was a big Day.

_________________________________________________________________

Please REVIEW!! i made cookies see *hold of a vertual cookies*


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here Chapter 5.

i don't own Naruto in any shape or form.

____________________________________________________________

I awoke the next morning and peered over to the clock. It read 8:00 am. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. After taking a quick shower, I headed out grab a couple of apples. As I walked through the almost empty streets of Konoha. I noticed my favorite blond haired brother.

"Oi! Naru-kun! Wait up!" I yelled.

He stopped and turned. "Come on Aki-nee! We're going to be late!" He shouted. I giggled and handed him an apple "But sensei said..." I shoved the apple in his mouth.

"It was a trick. Remember Iruka-sensei said it is important for a ninja to eat. If they didn't, they won't have the energy to fight!" I told him.

"Ohhh I get it..." he said and took a bit out of his apple.

When we finally arrived both the Uchiha and Haruno were there. "You two are late."

"Haruno, is sensei here?"

"No."

"Then we're not late." I said to her pulling out another apple.

"Hey! Sensei said not to eat!"

"Arrgg!! Kami, will you shut up! It's common since to eat before a mission or even training!" I yelled at her and tossed her and Sasuke an apple "I figured you wouldn't eat so I brought extras." They nodded and ate. After sitting there for a good hour Kakashi finally arrived.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life."

"Yeah right liar."

"Anyway, you have an hour to get these bells from me."

"But sensei, there are only two bells."

"Lady's and gentlemen, she can count to 2!" I said with fake astonishment which she countered with a glare.

Kakashi chuckled "Anyway, come at me with the attempt to kill. Begin… NOW!" He said and we all took off. From my hiding spot I could see Naruto and sensei I waited for the right time to move in.

**Kakashi P.O.V**

I smiled under my mask. '_He's a weird one.'_

"Fight me!" he yelled.

"Fine. First lesson, Taijutsu." I said and reached into my weapons pouch.

I watched Naruto tense up and jump back. I smirked when he saw what I pulled out.

"Why are you reading in the middle of a battle!?"

"I want to see what happens next in the story." I answered nonchalantly. He charged at my trying to land a right hook. I blocked with my free hand. He then tried a round house kick but again I dodged it and shunshin behind him.

"Never let your opponents get in back of you **Secret ninja technique: a thousand years of pain**!!" I yelled and watched Naruto grab his ass and fly into the river. I smirked and continued reading.

"I'm not done yet **Kage bushin**!!" He yelled. 7 clones appeared. '_Oh, he knows the shadow clone technique I guess the rumors were true.' _

"Got you sensei! Never let the enemy get behind you!" Get boasted.

I smirked "Now what?" I asked.

The clone grinned. "**Bunshin daibakuha!!**" '_Oh shit…'_ I thought quickly using **Kawarimi **to escape.

**My P.O.V**

"There goes my signal." I whispered jumping from my hiding place. "Sensei, you better watch out **Hyoton: Haryu Moko**!!" I yelled.

I watched as sensei eyes widened. He quickly dodged and ran off. "Damn, I missed. Come on Naru-kun lets go find Sasuke and Sakura!" I shouted.

"Yosh, let's go." He said jumping off. I followed suit.

I found Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground and nearly laughed myself to death. My only regret was not having a camera. After that, I helped Sasuke out. Naruto then appeared dragging Sakura.

"…Umm Naru?"

"She was unconscious when I found her." He said.

Sakura finally woke. "Good, you're up. I have a plan to get the bells." I said to them.

"I don't need any help. I'll get the bells myself." Sasuke said and left to get the bells. Again Sakura, of course, followed.

"Great. Just great. Naru-kun can you be a dear and make some shadow clones henge into Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Ok. **Kage Bushin**."

"Right now, here's the plan. First I want you to use Daitoppa…"

"Eh but you said…"

"Forget what I said. It's for the plan. Now… Then you'll…"

"Oi sensei, **Futon:daitoppa**!!" Naruto yelled, creating a strong wind basting Kakashi back. The Sasuke clone quickly attacked Kakashi, allowing Sakura clone to grab the bells.

"Yosh! nee-san I got them!"

"Good job. Guess what sensei? You get to see my new jutsu! **Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu**!!" I yelled a black ice dragon shot out from my hand headed straight for Kakashi.

"**Katon: Ryuka no jutsu**!" He yelled. His dragon clashed with mine and canceled out.

**RINGGGGG**

"Time's up. Come on."

We all walked to the KAI stone "Sasuke, Sakura you guys to the post"

"But why!?" Sakura yelled.

"You two don't deserve to become ninjas! You both refuse to work with Akira and Naruto. What do you think the whole point of the test was?"

"……."

"It is TEAMWORK. Akira, Naruto here are your lunch don't feed Sasuke or Sakura." He said and left. As soon as he was out of sight, I cut the ropes and handed them my lunch.

"But sensei said…"

"Sakura, as much as I dislike you, we are a team and if you and Sasuke are hungry it will affect the team." I said pushing my lunch to her. Naruto did the same to Sasuke. Then the sky suddenly got dark sensei appeared and said, "You ALL….." Dramatic pause, "…Pass." He finished saying smiling at our shocked face.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Most of my teams would listen to anything I said, but you guys didn't. Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worst than trash." Kakashi replied.

"Team 7, our mission start tomorrow at 7:00am. Dismissed." He ordered and shunshin away.

"Well… That was fun. Come on Naruto lets go find Hinata-chan and Miyu-chan."

"Hai…"

"(sigh) and we'll get ramen…"

"Yatta! Let's go!!" He yelled speeding off.

"I swear if ramen doesn't kill him, I will." I muttered running to catch up with him.

**Hokage office**

**(third person P.O.V)**

"Yo." Kakashi said appearing in a room full of jonin.

"Late as usual, my youthful rival." A man in a green one piece yelled.

"Ummm you say something Gai." Replied Kakashi.

"Ahmm. Now Kurenai you were saying?"

"Right team 8 consisting of Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, and Kurosuna Miyu passed. While Hinata is very shy and lack self confidence, Shino is well diverted in both long and short range attack and is a very clever thinker. Kiba and Akamaru are excellent trackers, and Miyu as a strange affinity to earth. During the test there were several times she didn't use any hand signs."

There was mumbling going around the room. "Silence!'' The Hokage said, "That is unusual… And Kakashi, your team?"

"Team 7 passed the Haruno girl is a fan girl but that can be fixed, The Uchiha is a spoiled brat, Uzumaki was a surprise. The info on his papers were completely wrong. Not only does he know the **Kage Bushin** but the **Bunshin daibakuha **as well," There was a mild look of surprise in the room, "And finally Yagami she seems to have a strong affinity to ice and also refers to Naruto as her brother."

"Bring me both Kurosuna and Yagami, now." The hokage ordered.

"Hai."

**My(P.O.V.)**

I was currently sitting at Ichiraku's ramen shop with Naruto, Hinata, and Miyu. I was pleased to find out that they both passed their test.

"So, Akira-chan you're paying right?" Miyu asked slurping up her ramen.

"I guess so… '_sigh_' There goes money for this week…"

Two anbu appeared next to me and Miyu "The Hokage wishes to see you. Come with us." we nodded and they shunshin away with us.

(Hokage Office)

We poofed into the room filled with Jonin '_great…I guess they caught us…'_ I thought.

"It has come to my attention that you two have affinity to the elements. Is this true?" The Hokage asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I am able to control ice and Miyu earth." I replied respectfully.

"I see. So you both have kekai genkai," Again there was talking among the jonin.

"We should have ice girl marry the Uchiha and…" He didn't finish.

Ice covered his throat, slowly squeezing down to the point where he could no longer talk.

"Finish that sentence, and you will know what it's like to be a human ice cube." I threatened.

"Release him please." The Hokage ordered. I reluctantly did what I was asked. "I also found out that Naruto has been receiving training."

"I train with him during the academy after school along with Hinata.''

"**YOU TRAINED THAT FLITHY DEMON !?!**"

Again the man was trapped in ice "_**If you ever call my otouto a demon… I will kill you were you stand!!**_" I growled out. My eyes narrowed, making the ice tighter to prove my point.

"Akira, release him." The Hokage ordered.

I growled lowly and released him slowly. The man glared at me and walked out of the office.

"Hokage-sama that rule regarding Naruto… It doesn't seem like its working." I said.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?!" He snapped.

"Naruto _IS_ my adoptive brother. I know a lot of things about him and the same goes to him about me."

His gaze softened. "I see." He replied. "Ok, you two can leave." He dismissed us we both bowed in respect and left.

(10 min later)

"Soooo, Aki-chan, what are we going to do? You know the Hokage will have to tell the council." Miyu said looking ahead "And if that happens and we're forced to leave then what…?"

I stopped and look to the sky before answering "Back then, I made a promise to Naruto… To always be there for him and even if I have to leave this village I intend to keep that promise… No matter how far away I am."

I turned around to see Miyu in a chair with a bag of popcorn and a soda. She also had a box of tissue.

"That was sooo beautiful!! (wips away tears) It made me cry!"

I growled at her " I hate you."

She smiled "I love you too!" She giggled. "Anyway, let's get home. We have missions tomorrow." She looked over to me but only to see a dot outline of my body and a note reading '**I'M ALREADY HALF WAY THERE**' "_**YAGAMI AKIRA!!!**_" Miyu yelled running full speed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay ch 6 is up.. i wanna thank leogirl1321 for the reveiw. cuz i was planning on deleting the story to fix somethings but, I guess i'll continue it. again thanks for the reveiw.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Akira here, I'm in position," I said though the head set.

"Sasuke. In position."

"Sakura, in position."

"…Naruto in position…"

"You're late Naruto…" Kakashi said.

"Hehe sorry," He replied.

"_Sigh_ ready, GO!!!" We all jumped out of the surrounding bushes and grabbed the item.

"Got'cha, you stupid cat!" Naruto yelled grabbing the cat by its waist.

"Capture Tora the cat, complete." Sasuke said.

"_**THIS MISSION SUCKS!!!**_" Naruto yelled.

__________________(hokage office)__________________________________________________

"Oh Tora!! Mommy missed you so much!!!." The fire Diamiyo lady cried, squeezing Tora.

'Y_es squeeze that devil cat.'_ Thought Naruto grinning.

"Ok your next mission is….babysitting, grocery shopping, garden…"

"NO,NO,AND NO!!! Give us a real mission old man!!" Yelled Naruto pouting. "I'm not a kid anymore as soon as I got this Hitai-ate!! I've become an adult a ninja of Konoha."

The Hokage smiled. He then turned his attention to me and frowned "Are you well Akira," He asked.

I mentally cursed He just had to say something. Yes, I was agitated. I glared "I'm fine." I hissed out my angry boiling.

Naruto looked at me worried. "Oi nee-san, are you sick?" He asked. I turned my glare to him. He flinched back. Kakashi then approach me placing his hands on my shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" I screamed freezing his hand.

The ninjas in the room immediately went of the defensive. The Hokage raised his hand.

"I'm leaving please don't follow." I said walk out of the room

"But nee-san, what about are mission!?"

"Have Miyu inform me." I said leaving team 7.

I sighed and walked into Konoha '_I shouldn't have done that… (sigh)…it's begin 7 years now huh?_' I continued to wonder though the streets of Konoha when I soon stopped in front of Hinata's home. '_Maybe a little visit to Hinata's house well cheer me up?_'

"Halt! What is your business here?" The guard asked

"I'm here to see Hinata please. I'm Yagami Akira." I said bowing respectfully. He was slightly taken back at my politeness. '_Was he assuming I'd be disrespectful?_' I thought '_Well, I can't blame him. I do look the part._'

"Please follow me." He said allowing me entrance. I followed down the corridors of the Hyuga estate. He led me to a door.

"Haishi-sama, there is someone here for Hinata-sama." He said. I could here shuffling from behind the door.

"Enter." Hiashi replied. The guard opened to door letting me in.

It was a huge dojo. It was made like a usual Japanese 'paper-house' building, with wooden walls and shades on the doors and windows. To my right were Haishi and Hanabi. I gave him a slight bow, to which he nodded in return. I looked to the center floor. I nearly growled out loud at the sight. Neji had Hinata pinned down to the floor. She was holding her right shoulder in pain.

"You're weak Hinata." I swear if I didn't have common sense Haishi would be dead. He looked over to me.

"Would you like to spare with Neji, Akira-san?" He asked.

I looked at him. '_What is he up to_?' I thought. I gave him a small smile. "Sure. I would love to spare with Neji." I said almost too sweetly. I walked over to Hinata and helped her up. "Hold on, let me heal this first. K?"

She nodded my hands started glowing a light green "Thank you Aki-chan."

I smiled and turned to Neji "Shall we begin?" I said.

He smirked "We shall." he said and charged at me "**Hakke kusho!!**" Neji yelled. I quickly dodge it doing a quick series of hand signs.

"**HYOTON: KOORI KIRI**" I whispered. Mist rolled in to the dojo.

"You think this can stop a Hyuga!? **Byagugan!!**" He yelled.

I just smirked '_He's finished now. Hyuga's are so predictable._' "Do you know?" My voice said sounding like I was everywhere.

"Know what? Where are you!?"

I laughed "What makes this mist so special?" He growled. "Why!? Why can't I find you?!"

"Because this mist has ice particles in it, infused with my chakra. It's my perfect defense against a Hyuga. And guess what?" I whispered in his ear "I win. **HYOTON: KUROYUKI**" I yell knocking him out.

I looked over to Haishi. I smirked and walked over to Hinata

"You… What did you do?!" Haishi roared.

"Beat Neji in a sparring match. Weren't you watching?" I replied.

He grabbed me by my neck and slamed me into a wall. I winched in pain. "What was that?! That attack… Why couldn't I see anything!?!"

"Haishi-_sama_, that's clan secretes can't tell you." I said smirking biting back my pain.

He dropped me to the ground still glaring. "Didn't your parents teach you manners girl?" he hissed.

"…How could they? They're dead." I said emotionlessly. I picked my self up from the ground. "I guess I see you tomorrow then Hina-chan." I smiled.

"Hai. By Aki-chan." She replied.

**Miyu PoV**

"Oi, MIYU-CHAN!!!" I looked up from my lunch.

"Oh, hey Naru-kun ,Sasuke-kun , Sakura. What up?" I smiled.

"Well, we…Ummm… Damn, what was it?" Naruto said thinking.

"Dope. We're here to tell you to inform Yagami of our mission tomorrow." Sasuke said. I cocked my headed slightly confused

"Why tell me?"

"Nee-san wasn't felling well, so she left." Naruto replied

"Eh… She was fine this morning…..KUSO!!!" I yelled as I remembered something. "It happened today…" I thought out loud.

"What happened today?" Asked a curious Naruto.

I looked up at him. "Sorry Naru-kun. Just tell me your mission and I'll inform her." They all looked at me. "I can't tell you about it so forget I said anything." They nodded and gave me the mission information. "See ya!!" I yelled running off.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**No one's PoV**

"Should we tell sensei?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"I'll get Miyu. You two, get sensei. We'll meet at our training ground." Naruto said. They nodded and took off to get Kakashi. Naruto took off after Miyu. He was going to get some answers one way or another.

"Miyu!!!" Miyu look over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Sorry." he said before knocking her out.

"Uhhh… What the hell…?" I said looking around. I was tied up to a stump.

"Now Kurosuna-san, I heard you have information on Akira." Kakashi said

"I can't tell you. Now untie me." I growled.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess it came to this… **NIMPO: ONI-ILLUSION!!** Now tell me…"

"…7 years ago… It happen 7 years ago…" I said.

"What happen seven years ago? Tell me everything."

"We… loss everything that day. Akira more than me…everyone died… Blood everywhere…" My body started shaking. "…We loss our families, friends, everyone was just dead… We were the only ones left. I still had family living… But Akira… Her whole family died that night… I remember finding her… She was shaking clutching her head screaming… She was covered in the blood of her family…"

"How did they die?"

"They were killed by…"

"STOPPPPPP!!!!" Someone yelled startling team 7

**My PoV**

"STOPPPPP!!!" I yelled. I was furious. '_How could they…? They betrayed me! How could they do this to Miyu!?'_ I thought looking over to Miyu. She was crying and shaking. "How could you?! How could you go behind my back like that?! HUH?" I yelled.

"Nee-san we just wanted to help you…"

I glared at him "Help me… Help me? Help me how?! By going behind my back!? If I wanted my team to know, I would have told you!!" They looked down at the ground ashamed. I started crying. "Just leave now…" I said. I didn't want to look at them right now. They nodded leaving me and Miyu.

"Akira please don't be mad at them they were worried about you.'' She said.

"I know. (s_igh_.) Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I helped her off the ground and put my arm around her waist keeping her steady. "Guess what?"

"Hm? What?"

"It looks like you get to save Haku and Zubuza tomorrow." She smiled slightly.

"Awww damn. Great. More to worry about." I replied. Miyu laugh a little.

______________________________________________________________________________

(next Morning)

"Ohayo minna." I said approaching my team. They all looked at me and then the ground giving almost silent good mornings. I let out a small sigh. "I forgive you. You guys were worried. I shouldn't have exploded like I did." I said apologetically.

"No, it was our fault nee-san. We shouldn't have done that. Sorry." Naruto said apologizing and looking away.

"Otouto. I still have my promise I need to accomplish. And I keep my promises." I smiled. I felt the mood lift a little. "Sooo, where's sensei?''

"Right here." He said appearing behind me. I looked at him astonished.

"You're on TIME!?! The world has to end now all we need is for Sasuke to smile." I said. Sasuke glared at me.

"Ok team let's move out!"

"HAI" We all responded.

(2 hours later)

'_Ok now. If I remember correctly there should be a puddle up ahead.' _I thought to myself. And right on queue, I saw the puddle ahead. '_Now how should I pull this off…? I GOT IT._' I look over to Naruto. "Oi, otouto. You wanna see a new trick I learned?"

"Sure." He said.

"Ok, watch closely." I told him and walked over to the puddle. I grabbed a stick and shoved it in the puddle. "**HYOTON:KOORI-**KASUI." I yelled. The water instantly froze over shooting up 8ft. Inside the ice spike were two Chunin from the mist village. "Well what do you know…? I got to try out my new jutsu with live bait." I responded.

"Akira can you unfreeze them so that we can speak?" Sensei asked.

"Sure." I said and unfroze the ninjas but incased their hands and feet in unbreakable ice.

After a couple of minutes sensei returned. "This mission is above a C-ranked. It's an A-ranked mission now. We should return to Konoha and report." He said plainly.

"I refuse." They look at me.

"But Akira it an A-ranked mission! We are not ready for this yet!" Sakura replied.

"I don't care. We agreed to do this mission so I'm completing it. What would the other great nation say if Konoha abandoned a mission because it got hard?" I ranted.

"Are you guys willing to complete this mission?" Sensei asked.

"Hai." We answered.

"Ok then, let's go." He said leading us.

'_Good god that was hard I think that took a quarter of my chakra_.' I thought slightly tired.

We finally made to the ocean. We quickly got on a boat and crossed. It had gotten really silent. Naruto, being Naruto, started a conversation.

"Soo, nee-san about your…well your family?" He asked nervously.

I sighed "Alright. 7 years ago my family was killed. They were very powerful and well known were I'm from---." I stopped.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Later. Any way my real name is Hitsugaya Akira. I change my lasted name after my family died. It was late that night and raining. It was past my curfew. I remember arriving home…Well, what was left of it. Someone had destroyed my house. I ran though the rubble looking for my parents. When I found them they were tied up a man standing above." I stopped again.

"We're here." The boat man said. We all got off. Tazuna began bragging about his daughters cooking. Naruto then jumped in front of us launching a kunai into the bushes.

"Oi, Naruto! Don't scare us like that BAKA!" Sakura yelled bonking him in the head.

"Oww… But Sakura-chan!! There was something there!! Honest! There was!!" He said.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!!" Kakashi yelled grabing Tazuna.

A Giant blade stuck the tree "… Well if it isn't Sharingan No Kakashi." The man said.

"Momochi Zubuza. Demon of the mist." Kakashi said revealing the Sharingan.

"I am honored that you find me worthy to use your Sharingan." Zubuza mocked.

"Stay back. Guard Tazuna, this is my fight." Kakashi said.

I shrugged. "He doesn't look like much." I replied." For someone carrying around a big sword must be insecure about them selves. You know what they say. '_Those with huge swords have small…'_" Naruto started laughing even Kakashi chuckled a bit.

"You BRAT!!" Zubuza yelled charging forward passed Kakashi. '_Kuso_'

"**HYOTON: KOORI-BOKIN!!**" I yelled creating a thick sword of ice and block the strike. I saw the surprised look on Zubuza's face. '_I guess he thought that Haku was the only ice user._' I thought as I blocked another strike. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei…! Ugg… Feel free to help… Anytime now…." I said getting his attention.

"Hehe gomen. Now let me take over." He said jumping in between Zubuza and me. He quickly pulled out a kunai and slashed Zubuza's throat. Zubuza's body then melted into water. "Kuso… A mizu-bushin."

"Hehe… 8 choices.." Zubuza said projecting his voice so it sounded like he was everywhere at once. He then continued. "Larynx, spine, liver, Jugular, veins, collar bone, kidneys, and heart… So many choices… So many was to DIE!!!" He yelled appearing in the center of our defense. Kakashi quickly went into action, charging towards Zubuza and blocking his attack with a kunai. Zubuza then kicked Kakashi into the lake.

'_This water… It's heavy and dense_.' He thought.

"Haha got'cha. **SUITON: SUIROU.**" He yelled incasing Kakashi in a sphere of water.

"SENSEI!!!" Sakura yelled. "Look at them…pitiful." Zubuza said appearing in front of Naruto, back handing him. His Hitai'ate fell off. Zubuza stomped on Naruto's hitai'ate. "You call yourselves ninjas…please. I was half your age when I made my first kill…" He said. We looked at him shocked.

"Years ago, there was a story about a young boy who wasn't even a ninja, but killed all of the genin that year." Kakashi said.

Zubuza chuckled. "Ha… That was so much fun."

"You guys take Tazuna and run." Kakashi slowly got up.

"Sorry sensei, we can't do that. Those who abandon their friends are thrash." Naruto said. He charged forward only to be kicked back again. He got up off the ground and tied his hitai'ate on tight. "Oi Sasuke, Akira, lend me your ears. I have a plan."

"A plan in a middle of a battle." Sasuke smirked.

"Let's go wild." He smirked.

"With pleasure! **Hyoton: Haryu Moko!**" I yelled completely destroying the mizu-bushin. "Sasuke, go!"

Sasuke charged forward and yelled, "**AKUMA: FUUSHA **SHURIKEN**!!!"**

"That won't work on me boy." Zubuza said catching the shuriken. Another shuriken then appeared. "**KAGE SHURIKEN**? … That still won't… work." He jumped over it. There was a small poof heard.

"Got'cha, you eyebrow-less freak!" Naruto said throwing a kunai straight for Zubuza's head.

Zubuza was forced to jump back by the kunai, hence releasing the prison. "You brat!!! I'll kill you!!!" He screamed.

Kakashi grabbed his wrist. "You will do no such thing." Kakashi said coldly.

"You can't defeat… MONKEY."

"You can't defeat… MONKEY." Kakashi said at the same time.

"**STOP COPYING ME!!**" They said growled and launched a jutsu.

"**SUITON: MIZU-RYU No JUTSU**." They both launched the attacks at the same time. "**STOP IT!!"**

Kakashi then launched another attack. "**SUITON: BAKUSUI**(water release: exploding water shockwave)" Zubuza took full impact of the attack.

"What!? How could you know that jutsu?! It's an original jutsu!! Can you see the future!?!" He yelled as he was slammed against a tree. Kakashi threw kunai at Zubuza injuring him more.

"Yes, and your future is…death."

Just as he was going to finish him off three senbon shot out of a near by tree piercing him in his neck. Kakashi quickly jumped down to check his pulse. "He's dead" he confirmed.

A Kiri-hunter nin appeared next to Zubuza's body. "Thank you for wearing him out. I'll take over from here." He said and shunshin away.

"Damn it, Damn it." Naruto said.

"Naruto, calm down. In this world there will be ninjas that are stronger and younger than you and myself." He stated.

"Someone catch sensei before…" '**thud**' "… he passes out… '_sigh_'…Naruto, Sasuke, can you carry sensei?" I asked. They nodded. "Lead the way Tazuna."

"Right follow me." He said leading us through the mist.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

done and complete


	7. Chapter 7

Yay!!!! ch 7 enjoy

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oi! Guys!! Sensei's waking up!" Sakura said.

"Where are we?" He asked, lazily looking around.

"Tazuna's house. And this is Tsunami his daughter." I answered. There was a long drawn out silence in the room. It was almost uncomfortable to bear.

Sensei finally spoke. "Zubuza is still alive." He looked at are shock faces.

"But how? You said it yourself, he was dead." Sakura said with her voice filled with fear.

"Well… I was half right. Sakura, what did the hunter-nin do with the body?" He asked.

"I don't know sensei. He took the body away."

My eyes widened. " KUSO!!" I yelled.

"So you realized Akira."

"Hai. Hunter-nin, if I remember correctly, are suppose to get rid of the body on site." I answered.

"Now, the weapons that he used were senbon and if used correctly can simulate a death-like state. On top of that he took the body away instead of disposing it on site." He said calmly. "So to sum it up for ya', the hunter-nin works with Zubuza." I finished. I looked over my teammates faces. Naruto and Sasuke looked happy. Boys, jeez… Sakura looked a little apprehensive. God, I can't wait till she get out of this faze.

"For the week, we will be training." Kakashi said.

"But sensei, you can barely walk." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"Why bother, you'll all die." A voice said.

"Oh, Inari." Tazuna said.

"Grandpa!" Inari said giving his grandpa a hug.

"Anyway, lunch is ready." Tsunami said.

"Yosh, FOOD!!" Naruto yelled. I just sighed and followed Naruto.

(hours later)

"Now for your training, you will climb trees." He said smiling.

"But sensei we can already climb trees." Naruto said. We all agreed with him.

"Demo. This is a different way you will climb trees, without using your hands." He looked at our confused expressions. "Just watch." He concentrated chakra to his feet. He made his way over to the tree and climbed up. "Now you try." He said throwing us each a kunai while being suspended completely upside down a branch.

"That was easy." Sakura said from the top of her branch smiling.

"Please, Sakura that's almost laughable." I said from top of my tree smirking at her.

"Impressive. It seems like both of team 7's females are far better than the Uchiha clan and is closer of becoming the Hokage." Kakashi mocked.

"Sensei!!" Sakura yelled.

"I guess I'll come down." I said to myself and free fell out of my tree. Which was a good 50-60ft to the ground.

"NEE-SAN!!" Naruto yelled. Obviously worried. I preformed graceful twist and turns before deciding to end my fun. Using the water from the trees I made myself a ice slide and slid down to the bottom.

"Now, that was fun." I boasted. Sensei glared at me. "Gomen gomen." I said waving my hands. "Well, I'm going to go train if that's fine with you. I have some new jutsu I wanna try out." He nodded. I waved a thanks and disappeared in to the woods.

"Finally, alone at last… Now hopefully I can get this Jutsu to work with out blowing myself up." I said. I walked to the middle of the clearing. I took deep breaths to clear my mind. "Here I go… **HYOTON: SOURUBO FUSETSU!**" I yelled as I shot two black dragons of ice from my hands. Before they hit the mark, they circled around in the sky until they crashed into each other, canceling out. "Damn it. Not again…" I whined. I gave a deep sigh and tried it again. It was going to be a long day.

"Oi sensei, where's Akira?" Naruto asked inhaling his food.

"… Here…." I replied walking though the door… Ok, crawling…

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I'm tired, hungry and I still can't get my jutsu to work." I said as I thanked Tsunami for my food. "Sensei would you mind watching do my jutsu tomorrow so I can know what I'm doing wrong?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Thanks. Good night." I walked up stairs to the room Sakura and I shared. After hours had passed, I still couldn't sleep. I was worried how could I save Zubuza and Haku. They didn't deserve to die. I got out of bed and onto the roof and stared at the moon lit sky.

"_The raise of the sun_

_The blue of the sky_

_Awakes you from dream _

_When the morning is night_

_So sleep_ _little baby_

_With eye bright as diamond_

_When you see that star light_

_That shine from the heavens"_

I sung. I smiled a little remembering when my mother use to sing it to me. I felt a presence behind me and quickly turned around. "Sensei?!" I said shocked. '_Omg he heard me_' I thought blushing.

"That was a beautiful song." He said sitting down next to me.

"Hai. My mother used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep at nights…." I said softly.

"If I may ask, do you know who killed your parents?" He turned to me.

"Hai. I do know his name was Shou Aoi. He was a long time family friend. He was like a brother to me… When I found my parents tied up and killed in front of me… I asked him why he did it… I never got an answer. He would stare at me with those lifeless eyes. Not saying a word…" I started tearing up. "I was like Sasuke for a long time, avoiding anyone who shows me kindness. I only focused on revenge and nothing else."

Kakashi listened not saying any thing. "What made you change?" He asked.

"One day, I ran into Aoi. Miyu was with me that day… Miyu was hit several times and was nearly bleeding to death… Aoi was also injured… I had to make my choice kill the man that killed my family or save my friend's life… I chose to save a life…It took me a friend's near death experience to realize that if I killed him I'd be no better than him." I said chuckling dryly, looking up at the stars.

"Do you still want revenge?"

"I do… But I decided to live my life first and when that day comes for my revenge, I'll take it… But until then it's my life and I decide how I want to live it." I said. Kakashi smiled. "Well, I sleepy now, so see you in the morning." I jumped back into my room.

"Night Akira." He said almost silently.

"Okay I see your problem. You have to have extreme focus for this jutsu, since there is more than one dragon." Kakashi said.

I frowned a little. "How do I strengthen my focus?"

"Mediate." He answered like it was the easiest question on earth. I rolled my eyes and sat in a meditative position. "Clear away all thoughts… I'll see you later; have to check on Sasuke and Naruto. Ja ne." He said and shunshin away.

"Clear my mind… NOW, **HYOTON: SOURUBO FUSETSU!**" I yelled my two dragons hit their marks dead on. "Yahoo! I FLIPIN RULE!!!" I yelled jumping around like an idiot. I look up at the sky and sweat dropped. It was night. '_How long was I mediating…? Oh will I guess I'll head back._' I thought. As I walked back I noticed Naruto asleep under his tree. Shaking my head, I sat next to him and fell asleep on his shoulder.

I awoke feeling a presence nearby. '_Haku._ _Now my chance_.' I opened my eyes to see Haku in front of me.

"Ha, gomen. Sorry if I woke you up. I'm Haku." He said politely.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Yagami Akira. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?" I asked.

" I'm picking herbs for a friend." He replied.

"Ah I see, so Zubuza is injured." I said. Haku quickly got it to a defense stance. "Whoa, I'm not here to fight. I wanted to make a proposal. If I can prove that Gato is not going to pay, you guys can return to Konoha with us." I proposed I could see that he was thinking about it. '_Just a little push_' "You'll no longer have to run away from hunter-nins." He looked at me making sure I wasn't lying.

"Alright. I'll talk to Zubuza-sama about it. And if you can't find proof the bridge builder will die." Haku said and disappeared in a swirl of mist.

"Well, I've got work to do. But first… NARUTO WAKE UP ALL THE RAMEN IN THE WORLD IS GONE!!!" He shot up like a bullet and turned his head from left to right muttering unrecognizable words. I laughed so hard my sides were hurting.

"Nee-san that was mean…" He pouted.

"Gomen, I couldn't help myself." I apologized. He was still pouting. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast." I said grabbing his collar dragging him to the house. He started to protest but a couple bonks over the head sat him straight. I walked in only to find Kakashi and Sakura. "Ohayo." I said getting there attention.

"Where have you two been?!" Sakura demanded.

"Training." Naruto answered.

"Oh and sensei, thanks. I was able to control my jutsu but I'm going to practice some more." I said.

"No problem."

"So see ya." I said leaving again. I ran quickly there the woods to Zubuza's hide out. An hour later I had found it. "Time to go to work." I whispered sliding my mask over my face. I sided down the side of the tree and dash over to the widow. I peered through the widow. Empty. I silently slip in. '_Ok now where is that rat…?_' I thought running down the hall.

"…and after Zubuza kills those pitiful Konoha-nin, I'll kill him and take all the money. HAHAHA." He laughed.

I smirked '_Got'cha you rat_' "**HYOTON: KOORI KIRI**" I whispered. Mist roll into the room making vision almost zero.

"What's going on!!" Gato yelled.

I laughed. "You've been a bad boy Gato…." I said projecting my voice like Zubuza.

"Show yourself you… you coward." He screamed.

Chuckling "As you wish." I allowed the mist to disappear some allowing him to see me.

"A CHILD!? ...I can't believe I was afraid of a child…" He laughed.

"Oh. But you should be afraid." I whispered in his ear. He tensed up "You'll be my first test subject for my new technique… **HARAGAN**." I yelled activating my dojutsu.

"So your eye's changed colors… Scary." he replied. I grinned.

" **ICE** **FLAMES**…" I whispered balls of ice blue fire appeared, attacking Gato. He screamed bloody murder. I quickly severed his head placing it in a bag that was tied to my waist.

"I heard screams…" A voice said.

"It came from Gato's room… Let's go." I heard the voice through my HARAGAN (Haragan: Tundra eyes. Ability: hypnosis, read/hear thoughts of other people, and allows me to control sub-Zero flames.)

"Kuso… it looks like I got to fight my way out. Please wait Haku." I said and ran down the hall.

"Damn it Naruto, move!!" Sasuke yelled blocking more senbon for his team mate.

"Damn, that hurt." Naruto grunted staggering up to his feet.

"Try it again Naruto." Said Sasuke, blocking more attacks.

"Right! **KAGE BUSHIN!!**" He yelled creating 20 shadow clones. "ATTACK" he ordered. Again his charge was reflected and they were attacked again.

The senbon raced towards Naruto. There was no way he could block. Suddenly… "SASUKE!?! WHY?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who had protected him.

"I…don't know… '_cough_'… My body moved on its own…" He struggled out. He collapsed backwards into Naruto's hands. "I can't…die… I have to kill him… My brother… Naruto don't ….die…" He said and passed out in Naruto's hands.

"Is this your first time seeing someone die…?" Haku said.

"Shut **up… I'LL KILL YOU!!" **Naruto said with a demonic voice**. **The Kyubi chakra began leaking out of Naruto's body surrounding him in a veil. "**I'LL KILL YOU**!!" He said again. The Kyubi chakra began healing his wounds and he charged forward. Haku then sent a rain of senbon on Naruto. " **ARRRRGGGGHHHH**." He screamed deflecting the senbon and smashed Haku's ice mirrors. Haku flew out of his mirror. His mask falling apart. "**It's you**, but why?" Naruto said shocked

"I am nothing more than a tool for Zubuza-sama. But I failed him, PLEASE KILL ME!!" He yelled.

Naruto looked hesitant. "I…I can't.. I can't kill you." He stated looking away.

"I killed your friend. And yet you refuse to kill me." Haku said sadly.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!!" Sensei yelled. "IT'S OVER ZUBUZA!!" Haku looked back at Naruto.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to Zubuza-sama." Haku took off in to the direction of Kakashi and Zubuza. '_Zubuza-sama…_' Suddenly, Haku found his feet caught in ice wide eyed he yelled. "What!? No!! ZUBUZA-SAMA!!!" '**CRASHHH!!**' The sound of ice breaking filled the air. Kakashi looked surprised as will as Haku and Zubuza.

"W-what...?" Kakashi said astonished.

"Kami, that was too close for comfort." I said appearing through the mist.

"AKIRA!!!" My team plus Haku yelled.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." I Sarcastically said. "Anyway, I have your proof." I removed the bag with Gato's head and pulled out a tape recorder and tossed it to Zubuza. He pushed the play button.

"…_**..and after Zubuza kills those pitiful Konoha-nin, I'll kill him and take all the money. HAHAHA…… What going on…" There was a pause. "You've been a bad boy GATO." Was my reply. "Show yourself." "As you wish…" ….. "a child." Came his reply. "Hahaha, HARAGAN…ICE FLAME**_" Again Gato screamed and the recorder stopped.

"And here's the rats head… Sorry, they ran out of platters so I settled for a bag." I said smirking tossing him the bag.

"Haku, it's over… We don't have any more business with the Konoha-nin." Zubuza said dropping his sword.

"Akira, I will need an explanation." Kakashi ordered.

"Hai. Ha…" I was cut off.

"There she goes!! Kill her!!" A mob of voices said.

"Kuso…everyone stand back… **HARAGAN!! ICE FLAME WAVE**!!!" I yelled completely obliterating the angry mob. I fell to one knee. "…Damn… I'm tired…" and I promptly passed out.

"Sensei, she's waking up." I heard Sakura say, "Kami… My head… I feel like I got a hang over." I muttered.

I heard footsteps enter my room. "AKI-NEE…." Naruto yelled but then stopped when I summoned ice over his mouth.

"Naru-kun… I have a headache so… DOWN." I said.

"Akira, explain." Kakashi demanded glaring at me.

"I met Haku the day before the battle on the bridge…" I started, "I made him an offer. That if I could prove Gato was planning to dispose of them, they would return to Konoha with us… Sooo, I snuck into Gato's hideout found the rat and killed him." I finished.

Kakashi just stared at me and didn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell any one? And what was that attack you used?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't tell anyone cause if I did, they wouldn't have let me go… As for that attack… I have no idea." I lied. Kakashi grunted. I looked around the room but didn't see Zubuza or Haku. "Oi, where's Haku and Zubuza?"

"Down stairs…" Naruto answered. I got out of bed only to fall on my face. Naruto busted up laughing along with Sakura. Kakashi chuckled even Sasuke stifled a laugh.

"This never happened, understand?" I growled they nodded. I picked myself up and headed down stairs. "Yo Haku, Zubuza." I said walking into the living room.

"Good morning Akira-chan." Haku smiled.

"Kid, you sure do like to snuggle." I gave him a blank look.

"You see Akira-chan…umm when you pass out Zubuza offered to carry you… And umm well…" He stalled

"Out with it all ready." I said.

"Well… You…" He looked away.

"Kid, you called me yours… Saying 'Mine. My zubu'…" He said and smirked.

I blushed several different reds. "Please tell me my team didn't hear me." I begged.

"No we were to far away." He answered.

" THANK YOU KAMI." I yelled anime crying.

"So about coming back to Konoha with us…?" I asked.

"We accept." He replied. Just then my team filled downstairs.

"Alright everyone we're leaving. Lets pack up and go." Sensei ordered.

"Hai." We all answered and packed up all of are belongings.

"Naruto-nii-san! I'll miss you!!" Inari said crying.

"It's ok to cry sometimes, Ok." He said and then turned around crying a river. I giggled at his antics and followed sensei and Zubuza.

______________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

**okay**** its been a while since i updated, but here ch 8. i'm currently working on a new one-shot and i'm looking forward to posting it soon. but sadly school is almost here and i'm tring to do something with the rest of my summer va-k. anyway enjoy the chapter. =3**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Ch 8**

"Yes, home at last." I said loudly starling the gate guards. "Sup Kotetsu, Izumo." I said waving.

They waved back. "Head straight to the Hokage tower. Ne Kakashi-sensei." Sakura asked.

I laughed. They stopped and looked at me. "… Um Aki-nee are you all right?" Naruto asked sweat dropping.

"Hai, hai. I just had an idea. Why don't we make this a race? Last to the Hokage tower buys the winner anything they want and they choose who to buy it for them. Are you in?" I ask grinning.

"I'm in!" Naruto yelled.

"Me to if that alright" Haku said.

Sakura and Kakashi along with Zubuza agreed. "Well Sasuke?" I asked.

"That a childish game." He replied.

I shrugged. "Well, I guess that Great Uchiha clan isn't so great…"

He glared. "I'm in."

I smiled. "Ready, set…GO!!" And we took off. '_This was a great idea now I can test how fast my Haragan increases my speed._' I thought activating my Haragan. I sped pass Sasuke and Haku disappearing in front of them. I then passed Zubuza and was right behind Kakashi. '_Come on faster…!_' I thought pushing myself pass Kakashi and disappeared again, shocking both Zubuza and Kakashi. I appeared in the Hokage's office… Well crashed. _'owww..ok I have a lot a practicing to do.'_

"Well hello Akira-Chan." The Hokage said.

I quickly deactivated my Haragan. "Hi Hokage-sama…! Err, sorry about that. You see we your having a race… And well…" I stalled.

"No it's fine." He smiled.

"Oi Akira-nee how did you do that?" Naruto said panting along with Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Haku, and Zubuza.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t." I smirked. _'and I think that secret broke a couple of ribs'_ I thought biting back my pain. _'no sense in making them worry.'_

"I see we have some nuke-nin. Names?"

"I'm Momochi Zubuza. Hokage-sama." He bowed.

"I'm Haku. Hokage-sama." He also bowed.

"I see and your business here." Hokage asked

"I wish to start a new life. No more running from hunter-nins." Zubuza answered.

The hokage smiled taking a long puff from his pipe. "You're welcomed to stay. But you, Zubuza, will be put on a week's probation before becoming a ninja of Konoha. As for Haku, Kakashi what rank would you give him?"

"He's at least a chuunin. Hokage-sama." He answered.

"Well Haku, you are now a chuunin of Konoha."

"Welcome." Haku bowed and followed a leaf-ninja to his new house. Zubuza followed.

"Team 7 dismissed."

(15 min later)

"hey guy, I'll catch up with you later. I need to go get a couple of things." I said running off leaving my team.

I slowly made my way to the weapon shop to buy some weights. I figured if I wanted to get stronger that was a good place to start. I walk into the shop and headed start to the back to the weights. "umm no, nope, nada, no."

"excuse me do you need any help." Someone asked.

"huh." I turn around. "oh yeah, I was looking for some weights, but…I need chakra enforced weight bands for my legs and arms."

"chakra enforced….Oh, there over here." She said walking over to a nearby self. She come back with two red wrist bands and two legs bands…well they look a lot like Lee leg warmers.

"Thank you…"

"Its Ten-Ten."

"thank you Ten-Ten-san"

"so wha…"

"TEN-TEN MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISNTACE!!" a man yelled run into the store in a green one piece, a bowl cut hair do, and a creepy bright smile.

"……what the hell…." Came my reply

"GAI-SENSEI!! YOUR SCARING MY CUSTOMER!!" Ten-ten yelled

'_scared…I'm freakin' terrified' _I thought sweat dropping

"I'M SORRY MISS THAT WAS VERY UNYOUTHFUL OF ME!" Gai yelled.

"ummm that all right…Ten-Ten can you ring this up for me please."

"sure."

"GAI-SENSEI!!" another voice yelled.

'_NOOOO Kami Help me!!'_ I screamed in my head.

"LEE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!"

"PLEASE!! HURRY!!" I Begged

"Hello Im konoha handsome Beast Rock Lee. What your name!" Lee asked. I anime cried at my misfortune

"I-I'm Yagami Akira."

"Are you Here to buy weights."

"hai"

"YOUR YOUTHFULNESS BURNS BRIGHT!! RIGHT LEE!!"

"OSSU GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE'

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

'_kami anything but this.'_ I thought as the sunset ocean sense appeared.

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"OH, HELL NO!!" I yelled freezing them. I stood there panting

"ummm..here you go…" Ten-Ten said

"..sorry they'll thaw in a hour or so…" I said smiling

"..right see ya."

"ja"

I walk around the ice statues of lee and Gai. After leaving the store I head off to find my team. I need something to get that mental image out of my head. 'shutter' Kami I ratter face orochimaru and madara, than see that again.' I thought. I walk down a back ally and notice the sound team up in a near by tree. _'ah, I guess there following sasuke.'_

"oi, it impolite to spy, or are you a die hard sasuke fan." I said catching there attention.

"who the hell are you!" the spike hair one demanded. I look over to him with a bored look.

"that my friend is none of your business. I guess I'll be one my way know." I said walking in the direction they were looking.

"should we be worried." The female asked.

"no, let just get back to our mission."

As i walk over to me team I heard Sakura pestering Sasuke for a date. "Sakura instead of asking me for a date, you should train more. You're worse than Naruto." And with that he left. I almost busted up laughing at Sakura.

"oi, Aki-nee your back!" Naruto yelled chrushing me in a bear hug.

'yes..now let go..need..air." I said gasping.

I look down and notice a small rectangular rock next to naruto… Yes a _rectangular _rock. "Konohamaru rocks aren't rectangular." Naruto said pointing at the '_rock_'.

"Hehe, I expect nothing less of my rival." The rock said suddenly there were three small explosions.

"I'm Udon."

"I'm Megumi"

"And I'm Konohamaru."

"**AND TOGETHER WE'ER THE KONOHAMARU CROPS**" They said at once. "Oi, Naruto-nii, you said you'd play ninja with us." Konohamaru whined.

"What kind of ninja plays ninja?" Sakura said still not believing what Sasuke said.

"Oi, Naruto-nii is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm glad you noticed… '**wham**'" Sakura's punch sent Naruto sailing into a fence.

"Nii-san…! You… You ugly girl!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "I'd run if I were you." I smirked. They took off running for there lives with Sakura right on their tail.

"Hey, watch where you're going brat." A boy yelled.

"Hey! Put him down!!" Megumi yelled.

"Oh, what do we have here?" I whispered in his ear. I felt him tense.

"How…? Who…?" He said astonished.

I smiled. "Release him now…" I said coldly incasing his feet in ice. He dropped Konohamaru how ran behind Naruto.

"Good… boy." I said appearing in front of him.

"Why you bitch…!" He said reaching for his puppet.

"Kankuro stop. You're an embarrassment to our village." A cold distance voice said. I froze. I felt my face heat up. I looked up to the tree. Gaara. It was Gaara or the Desert. "Sorry if he caused any trouble." He said looking at me. My face heated up even more.

"Errr, n-no ii-its f-fine no h-harm done." I stuttered.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Y-yagami Akira." He nodded.

"And you in the tree?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He smirked. Oh lord that god sexy smirk. I blushed even more.

"Wait! Judging from your headbands you're suna-nins. Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"The Chuunin exams. Here are our pass ports." The girl said.

"huh?what? what are the chunin exams?" asked a confused naruto.

"oi, nii-san that were genin go to become chunin." Konohamaru explain.

"yosh! Then I'm going to take the chunin exams!" he yelled

"Temari, Kankuro Let's go." Gaara saidbefore glancing back at us before disappearing is a swirl of sand.

"Oi, Akira-nee are you alright?" Naruto asked. I was staring at the spot where Gaara was standing a moment ago. "Oi, Aki-nee!!!" He yelled again. But it fell on deaf ears. I started swaying back and forth before I passed out a blush etch on my face.


	9. Chapter 85

***grabs a shield* **this is a filler…errr I guess…. this is all my friends fault!! She blackmail me into writing this chapter for her own personal needs**.*shivers* **soooo I guess the moral to this is………..Never get drunk you'll never know who might have a camera. Enjoy.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Ch.8.5**

Team 7 looked down at their unconscious teammate. Silence…. "Did Aki-nee pass out…?" Naruto said disbelieving what he just saw. The others were quiet, still shocked. Finally someone spoke,

"Hai she did."

Came Miyu's voice from behind them with smile plastered on her face. She walked over and picked Akira off the ground. "I'll take her home now. Ja na." She said walking off. The others eventually left to do various things.

**Miyu P.O.V**

After I had dropped off the love struck Akira… Yes love struck. She had a hard core crush on the certain red haired boy. I giggled, even I wasn't as bad as that… I mean come on; I never passed out in front of Kiba or Sasuke. I eventually made my way to a training ground I had found while Akira was on her mission. It was my prefect spot to train. The area was littered with small rocks and boulders and there was a suitable amount of foliage surrounding the training ground for easy hiding if necessary. I walked into the clearing and took a deep breath,

" **Doton: Dochu Eigyo!!!**" I yelled creating earth like projectiles in the air. I smiled. "**RAITON: RAI-CHAIN!!**" I yelled again but this time creating a chain of lightning through them. I sung the chain over my head, tossing it with deadly accuracy completely destroying the boulder. '_And for my next trick._' "**SEISHINGAN **(minds eye)." I whispered activating my new dojutsu. My eyes were now a blood red color with four arrows around the pupil ( **SEISHINSGAN**: ability: allows the user to predicts their attackers moves before they do it, gains control of lightning). I threw my whip at the boulder directly behind me. "Come out now or I will attack you." I yelled to the bush to my left. There was a slight rustle before the figured emerged from the bush. "S-sasuke-kun!?" I stammered out forgetting to turn off my **SEISHINGAN**.

"What is that...?" He asked/demanded. I turned to him cursing at my screw-up. I sifted nervously trying to think up an excuse.

"Eto.. What's what Sasuke-kun…?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Don't play dumb. Your eyes they were red"

'_KUSO kuso_…' I thought. "Maybe you were seeing things…" His glare intensified. I sighed. '_There was no way I was getting out of this. Akira is going to kill me_.' "It's my dojutsu, the **SEISHINGAN**."

He raised an eyebrow. "I see… Fight me."

I just looked at him with utter confusion. "W-what…?" Was he serious?

"Fight me .I wanna see who is stronger. my Sharingan or your Seishigan." He said getting in a fighting stance and activating his sharingan.

I smirked. 'O_mg, I'm spending time with Sasuke-kun! This is like a dream come true!'_ I slowly got into my stance activating my Seishigan.

He attacked first. He came in with a low swift kick. I quickly dodged it flipping to a safe distance before charging forward sending quick punches and kicks. Finally, I landed a hit and Sasuke skidded back a couple of feet.

He looked at me grinning. "Time to take this up a notch. **KATON**: Gokakyu no Jutsu." He yelled launching a huge fire ball at me. "

Whoa… **DOTON:DORYUHRKI**." I said quickly making a wall of earth the blast towards Sasuke. His fire was intense and almost melted my wall of earth. I peeked from around me wall. "That was a little to close for comfort." I said sweat dropping and tossed three senbon at him. He lifted his arm to block it. Bad idea.

"I can't move… the senbon!!" He yelled.

"Bingo. Those senbon were charged with electricity to paralyze your body. I win." I said smirking. He still looked shocked. "Anyway, see ya…"

"MATTE!! Where are you going!? I still can't move!!" He yelled.

"Gomen, I was just kidding around." I laughed. I quickly walked over to him and removed the jutsu. "At first you may feel wobbly and…" I was silence by Sasuke's lips crashing against mine. He quickly tried to regain his self but fell on his butt.

His face was red. "Ahh!! G-gomen." He apologized face was still red.

"… I-it's alright…" I said blushing madly. "Umm… Do you need some help walking home? The side affect of the jutsu will take awhile to wear off." He nodded. I quickly walked towards him and helped him up.

"Ok, this is it." He said as we stopped in front of an apartment building. I helped him up the stairs and to the door of his apartment.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun keys…" I said not looking at him. He was able to grab his keys and handed them to me. I unlocked the door and helped him inside to the couch. "Well, umm, see ya around Sasuke-kun…" I said and turned to leave.

His hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. "Do… Do you regret what happened back there?" He asked.

"You can move…!?" I said shocked.

"Yes right after you undid the jutsu. I could have stop myself from kissing you." I stared at him with wide eyes. "Now, answer my question."

I closed my eyes. "No… I don't regret it." I answered.

His grip tightened as he pulled me to his face. "Ever since I met you you've been an enigma to me. Sure, you are one my fan girls but your different… You didn't constantly pursue me and stalking me but instead you all ways train in your free time. You didn't pester me for date but instead worked on your weaknesses. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to know about you… But I ended up falling for you." He said loosening his grip around his hand.

I look down at my red wrist '_it must have taken a lot to say that'_ I thought.

With a jerk of his hand he crashed his lip in to mine again, but this time with passion and force. I returned the kiss with equal vigor. We both broke away pant for air. Sasuke quickly pulled me under him kissing me again he move down my face to my neck making me moan as he left his mark on my neck. He pulled up and looked into my eyes.

"You should go before Yagami-san starts to worry." He said and kissed me again and let me up.

"I love you and only you Sasuke." I said before leaving his apartment.

"… and I you." He whispered shutting his door.

"**Best day EVER!!!!!"** I yelled into the sky. '_I wonder if Akira all right…'_

_

* * *

  
_

I have a special guest to day my bestii Cheyenne.*mutters curses under my breath*

Chey: thank you Tay for the introduction.

Me:…what ever…

Chey: are you mad or something?

Me:.. Naww..

Chey:..it was your own fault for drinking stupid.

Me: You didn't have to take a damn picture and blackmail me so you and your gay-emo boyfriend can have a whole chapter!!! A WHOLE CHAPTER!!

Chey:…..your point. =3

Me:……I hate you *walks away from the computer*

Chey: I love you Too!!! Okay people seeing as how tay left I hope you enjoy this chap as much as i did *grins*

And plz review my friends story. Byeeeeee =3


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

I slowly opened my eyes and look around. '_My room._' I thought I looked over to the clock '1:54pm'.

"Kuso, I'm late for the meeting!!" I yelled jumping out of the bed. I quickly got in the shower and got dressed. I was now running though Konoha at top speed weaving though the crowds of people on the streets. '**bam!**'

"Gomen, I wasn't paying attention." I said apologizing to the person I just ran into. I look up at the person. '_Gaara_' I felt my face heat up.

"Hn." Was his reply and he walked round me.

'_Kami he's sexy_' I thought " KUSO…!" I yelled remembering why I was running and took off unaware of a pair of eyes watching me.

"Finally!!" I said stopping in front of my team. "Oi Akira-baka, you're late." Sakura yelled I glared at her.

"Not today Haruno." I replied coldly she took a step back.

"Ohayo minna, I have some good news. I registered all of you for the Chuunin exams." Kakashi said handing each of us a slip.

"YATTA, Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto yelled latching on to kakashi. Who in turn pulled him off.

"Turn those in tomorrow at 3:00pm at the academy. Ja na." He said disappeared.

'_Great, the Chuunin exams._ _Now I have to deal with Orochimaru and his sound nin. Great just what I needed more on my too do list._' '_sigh_'. I watched Naruto jump up and down in excitement and frowned ' _I have to watch them. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. I have to get stronger.'_ I thought "Hey Naruto, let's go train." I said motioning him to follow.

"Ha! In your face Sasuke! I'm gonna get stronger and beat you." Naruto bragged and turned to follow me.

"Now Naruto, during the chuunin exams I want you be extremely careful, ok?" I said seriously. He nodded. "Good. Now I'm giving you permission to use all the jutsu I taught you plus two new ones, got it?" again he nodded. "Here you go. The first one is **FUUTON:ATUGAI** and then **FUUTON:REPPUSHO.** Try to learn both of these by tonight. Use your shadow clones."

"Nee-san, why are you so nervous about the exams?" He asked.

"I'm not nervous, just taking precautions. That's all." I answered and left to a nearby training grounds. I sat down and mediated. If I was going to stop the invasion I needed a plan.

'_What's this?_' I thought for one minute I was at the training grounds and now I'm in a dark cave. I walked around trying to find a way out but just ended up back where I started. "What the hell!?" I yelled in frustration.

"**Come child, come**." A voice whispered.

"Who's there?!"

"**Come, come.**" The voice repeated as I followed it to a large door. "**Come, come.**" I pushed the door open. The room was beautiful. There was silk curtains that lined the walls: black and red. There was large bed in the middle of the room with silk pillows laid neatly on it.

I quickly brought my leg up and kicked towards my back. "I could have sworn someone was there…"

"**Oh, but there is**…" I jumped.

"Where are you!? Show yourself!!" I yelled turning on my **Haragan **as I tried looking for the source of the voice.

"**I'm right in front of you my dear child**." I look over to the bed there was a Woman on it.

Anger rose inside of me and I yelled, "Who are you!? What am I doing here!?"

She laughed. I growled lowly at her. "**I'm Kuroryu. As of why you're here I summoned you**." She answered plainly running his hand through her black, long, wavy hair. Her crimson red eyes never left mine.

"What for?"

She smirked. "**To give you POWER!**" she yelled and charged at me. She was fast and I didn't have enough time to guard myself with a weapon, so I put my arm in her line of fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as black flames circled around my body. The black flames tore into my right arm and left a mark of a black dragon laced around it.

When I finally snapped out of my meditation, the ground around me was burned to a crisp. I was panting trying to get my breath back. "AHHHHH!!" I screamed again as pain shot up my arm again. I bit my bottom lip trying to muffle my screams of pain. Finally, when the pain stopped, I was on my side curled up in a ball panting and sweating. My lip was also bleeding. '_Need help… I can't move and my body hurts so much…'_ I thought before I passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**GARRA p.o.v**

I followed the girl that bumped into me. What was her name…? Yagami Akira. She intrigues me. My wall of sand did not stop her from bumping into me. There also wasn't a voice in my head to kill her. It was silenced. I followed her to her team meeting. It appears that her team and she were joining the chuunin exams. After that, I followed her and the blonde hair boy into a training field. I watched her hand the boy a scroll and walk off into a nearby clearing and mediated.

'_I could kill her now…'_ I thought to myself as I summoned sand. All of a sudden there was a wall of black fire that surrounded her. I heard her scream in agony as I watched the flames die down there was a black dragon tattoo of her arm. She curled herself in a ball still shaking. I jumped down from my tree a slowly walked over to her. She was clutching her right arm where the tattoo was. She was panting and sweating profoundly.

'_**Take her.' **_my demon said. I was surprised, he was quiet all day. Obeying it, I scooped her up into my arms and headed back to my teams hotel room. When I arrived Temari looked shocked.

"Temari, heal her now." I commanded and went to the roof.

**My p.o.v**

I opened eyes only to see a pair of eyes stare back at me. "Ahhh!" I yelled startled. My screams caused the person to jump back. I quickly got up and stared at the person. "You! What the hell!?" I yelled pointing at Temari.

"I healed you and that the thanks I get!?" She scolded. I could tell she was ticked but I didn't care at the moment. Just as I was about to yell again, the door opened revealing Iwaji, Baki and Kankuro. My eyes widened. '_kuso_' I made a dash to the door. I almost made it until a wall of sand blocked it. '_For the love of Kami…_'

"Gaara, explain, now." Baki ordered.

Gaara glared at him. "I need not to explain myself to you." He said coldly. I looked back and forth between the two. I slowly inched my way to the door.

'_Almost…_' Gaara sand latched around my leg. "Come on, let me go!" I yelled freezing the ice and shattered it. "Look, I have no idea why I am, here so I'm leaving." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Gaara brought you and you looked pretty beat up." Temari said still glaring at me. I quickly look down at my arm she had bandaged it for me.

I felt a little guilty "Gomen" I said softly. I walked over to Gaara and stared at him. I felt the room tense up. I smiled and leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Arigoto Gaara. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." I said and walked out of the apartment, leaving a stunned sand team.

"What was that?" Gaara asked his team look at each other.

"It's called a kiss, Gaara" Temari said.

He thought about it before answering. "I think I like kisses." he said and went back to the roof.

I was currently running though the streets of Konoha. I seem I'm doing that more often now. I sighed again. I was late to meet my team again, another thing I've been doing often, but the up side to this I have a plan to keep ERO-HEBI (pervert snake) away from my team. I ran through the academy door and up the stairs to the second floor. I found my team. Sasuke was talking to Neji who looked pissed Ten-Ten was trying to calm him down. I decided to make my presence known.

"Geez you guy I'm late by a minute and you're already causing trouble" I said shaking my head.

"Aki-nee!! What took you so long?" Naruto asked pouting.

"Well you see, a black cat passed by and I had to take the long way to get here." I said nonchalantly waving my hand in a dismissive posture.

He smiled "Oh, nee-san this is Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, and…"

"Hyuga Neji, long time no see, eh?" I said cutting Naruto off.

"Yagami Akira…" We stared at each other for awhile.

I smirked and turned away. "Let's hope you got stronger Hyuga, or you'll be eating dirt again. Let's go." I said as my team followed me down the stairs. We reached the doors to the exam rooms to find our sensei standing in front of the door.

"I'm glad you all made it. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Akira. From here on out I cannot help you must work together as a team." He moved from in front of the door. "Good luck Team 7." He said. We opened the doors. There were a lot of ninjas here.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled as she jumped on his back. "Did you miss me? Sasuke-kun it must have been horrible having to be on the same team as forehead."

"OI, get off of Sasuke-kun you pig." Sakura yelled.

"Yahoo! I found you." Kiba said. Akamaru barked. "So Sasuke, are you ready for this?!" He asked.

Sasuke smirked. "As cocky as ever… eh Kiba?"

Naruto pouted. "Hey, I got twice as strong!" He boasted puffing out his chest.

"Yeah right, dead-last!" Kiba laughed. Naruto growled.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure Kiba-kun didn't mean that." Hinata said, pushing her index fingers together.

"Hey Hina-hime." Naruto said smiling. Hinata blushed at her nickname.

I shook my head. "Hi Shino-kun."

He nodded. "Hello Akira-san."

"You guys must be rookies, eh? This isn't a field trip just look around you." The stranger said. I look over at the crowd of people that were staring at us. I glared back releasing my KI.

"It's impolite to stare you assholes" I said coldly they all shook with fear and turned around. Stopping my KI, I turned to the shocked stranger and the rookies. "What the hell do you want?"

He smiled. "I'm Kabuto and I'm offering some information for my cute underclassmen" He said and pull out some nin info cards. "I have info on every ninja here." He smirked.

"I want information on Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Shabaku no Gaara." Sasuke said naming them.

"Aww, that's no fun. You know their names. Here they are." Kabuto said.

"Show me." Sasuke commanded.

"Hyuga Neji. Team 9. His team consists of Ten-Ten and Rock Lee. Jonin sensei Maito Gai. He's the Hyuga prodigy. Then there is Rock Lee. He's very proficient in Taijutsu he not able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. And finally Shabaku Gaara, let's see… Oh my, he went on three b rank missions and on each one come back unscratched." He said.

"That's impossible. Unscratched?!" Kiba said.

"There's also the sound team. I don't have much on them. They're a new village." Kabuto finished, putting his cards away.

I turned to Miyu and the other and said. "You guys wanna see something extremely funny," They nodded and I smirked. "3…2…1" I summoned a wall of ice the sound nins ran right in to it. They were cracking and up even Sasuke was trying to hide his chuckles.

"You bitch, I'll kill you!" The boy said.

"Umm, I'm sorry, did you say something?" I smirked. He growled and charged towards me. Just then there was a loud explosion in the front of the room.

"Alright you maggots, take a seat." The Jonin said. All the ninjas in the room where given paper with number on them. Can you guess who I was sitting by…. I'll give you a hint… he likes boys. If you pick Orochimaru you are correct!! Of all these lovely people in the room I was next to Ero-Hebi. Kami hates me I know it. He was in his disguise as the man/woman whose face he stole.

"Well well, if isn't the kawaii Koori girl. Would you mind telling how you did it?" The snake asked.

I smirked at him "How about I show from the inside of an ice cube?" I replied.

His grin widen 'creepy' I turn my attention back to….what was his name…ah Ibiki anyway I was now listening to him explain the rules of the test…..ah kuso I hell do I cheat if Mr. Chi Mo (child molester) is sitting next to me. I slammed my head onto my desk. Kami why!!! I turned and looked at Orochimaru who was still grinning at me. Christ, this is almost as bad as those hobos on the corner that constantly pestered me for my number back in my world. '_sigh_' I stole a glance at Miyu sending her a pleading look, '_For the love of Jesus, save me'_ look. She gave me a concerning smile. I looked down at my test. There was no way I could cheat with Chi Mo next to. I sighed and sat back until the test ended.

"All right, now for the tenth question." There was a pause. "Will you take the test or not?" The class of ninja was in an uproar. Which, by the way, woke me up. I glanced around the room and looked at the people who were left.

"What up!? What kind of question is that?!" Kiba yelled. I watched Sakura raise her hand '_Kuso_' my eyes widened. Something's wrong. I quickly brought my hand up and slammed it down on the table.

"Of course I'll take your retarded question. As a ninja you have to make difficult decisions whether it is for the good of mission or your comrades. In this life as a ninja, you'll all ways make decisions and sometimes they will be hard, but as a ninja I will never back down! That's my ninja way!" I said proudly Ibiki smirked

"Ok, everyone here… Passes." He said I slouched in my chair breathing a sigh of relive.

"Quit the interesting speech, kooriko(child of ice)." Orochimaru said.

"Please keep your pet names to yourself, chi mo." I smirked,

"Chi Mo?"

I grinned and replied. "Child Molester" and laughed. I swear if looks could kill I would be rolling in hell. Suddenly a black ball smashed though the window.

"All right you pieces of shit, I'm Anko! Meet me at training grounds 44 in an hour! MOVE IT!" She yelled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

I sweat dropped '_Geez. Great, now I have to deal with a psycho.'_ I sighed and followed my team to training ground 44.


	11. Chapter 10

"Now this is where the fun begins. This is **SHI no MORI.** Now, before you maggots go in you'll have to sign these forms so Konoha won't be held responsible for your deaths." she said passing out the forms. "Now each team will be given a scroll. It will either be an earth scroll or a heaven scroll. My assistant will hand out the scrolls in private, Haku." she said nodding to him.

"Ah, Haku-san how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." I said to him.

He smiled and patted my head. "Well hello Aki-chan. I've been good and Zabuza is here also." He smiled.

"Really?!" he nodded. "Great, I need to talk to him." I walked over to my team and motioned them over to our gate. "I'll keep the scroll, ok?" they nodded.

"And……BEGIN" the gate opened and we were on the move.

"Stop! From here on out, please follow my directions."

Sakura made a face. "Why should we follow you!?" She screeched.

"Because Haruno, I trained _(lies,but she doesn't need to know) _here I know this place like the back of my hands. And we need to avoid the Kusa nin as well." I said glaring at her. "Any more complaints?" They shook their heads no. "Good…**HARAGAN!!**" I yelled activating my dojutsu. I closed my eyes and concentrated on locating a team with an earth scroll. "Found one. Stay close to me. **HYOTON:KOORI-KIRI**. Can you see each others?" They nodded. I took the lead. Followed by Sasuke then Sakura, and Naruto. After traveling for 2 hours straight we came across a team.

"Alright, **KOORI ENKOU CHUUSEKI (Ice flame pillar)" **I surrounded the mist nin in a pillar of Blue-black flames. I jumped down and walk towards it. "If you give me your scroll, I'll let you live." There was a shuffle and murmuring.

"…Fine…" They said and tossed their scroll over.

"Sakura, check." She nodded.

"It's real."

"Let's go." I said leaving.

"Hey, what about us…!" The mist nin cried out.

"I'll remove it when my team and I are at the tower." I said leaving my team following me.

"Aki-nee can we stop please?" Naruto whined. I sighed. I was tried, mostly because I had my Haragan activated for almost the whole day.

"Alright, we'll rest for the night." I said stopping. I deactivated my Haragan and nearly collapsed from exestuation.

"Yagami, what was that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Sakura also pricked up wanting to hear my answer.

"It's called Haragan. It allows me to hypnosis people, read/hear thought and allows me to control Sub-zero flames."

"Ano…sub-zero flames…" Said Naruto.

"Instead of burning hot, my flames are cold. One touch and you're frozen forever." I said resting my head against the base of the tree. There was suddenly a light breeze. My eyes snapped open. "Everyone move, now!!" I screamed as I jumped up to a branch. Sasuke and Sakura were able to get out of the way but Naruto wasn't so lucky. He was blasted in to the forest.

"Well, if it isn't the last Uchiha and kooriko." The Kusa nin said.

"Fucking great, and here I was trying to avoid you Chi Mo. You're making this hard." I said smirking but on the inside, I was cursing all the vulgar words you could think of.

"Why don't you want to stay and play?" he said releasing his KI paralyzing our bodies.

'_My body… Damn it… Move!'_ I summoned an ice spike to my hand and stabbed myself at the same time Sasuke did. He grabbed Sakura and we took off into the forest. "Damn it… What the fuck am I going to do…?! Arrggh!" I bit my bottom lip to calm down so I could think straight.

"Sasuke, Akira look out!" Sakura screamed, bringing back my attention as I quickly dodge the snake. The snake slithered over to a nearby tree. The Kusa nin then appeared from the head of the snake.

'_Shit, Sasuke is still shaking… I guess I'm on my own until Naruto gets here_'. I jumped in front of my teammates. "**HYOTON: HARYU MOKO!**" I yelled. It released a tiger-dragon which completely destroyed the snake. '_Kuso, where is he_?' I panicked, looking around franticly.

"Over here my dear." I quickly turned around and was met with a punch to my ribcage.

I flew back a couple of feet a slammed into a tree. "Damn it, **HYOTON: KOORI KIRI…**" I whispered creating my ice mist. I heard Orochimaru chuckle. "**HYOTON: SOURUBO FUSETSU**!!" I yelled as my double black dragons flew out of the mist and to Orochimaru. He smirked and seemed to dodge them only to be hit from the behind by them. "Got you, ya snake!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Not yet." I was slammed from behind by a summoned snake. I landed on a branch by my team panting hard.

"Yagami, give him the scroll." Sasuke said. I gave him a WTF look.

"No. He'll still kill us any way." I replied glaring at him.

"Just give to him!!" He screamed

"SASUKE YOU COWARD!!!"

"NARUTO!!" I yelled. He jumped down at full speed and punched Sasuke. "You're not Sasuke!!"

Sasuke looked furious. "I'm am Sasuke you moron!!" He yelled.

"No. There's no way a coward like you is Sasuke." He replied and look at the Kusa nin.

"You're right, Naruto-kun." He said. Naruto launched for the Kusa nin pounding away at the snakes head. The snake raised it head and slammed into Naruto, hard.

"**NARUTO!!!**" Sakura and I yelled.

"And now, for you" he said speeding to Sasuke.

All of a sudden the snake stopped. "Are you ok, scaredy cat," Naruto said. His eyes were red. He was using Kyubi's powers. Orochimaru's tongue snaked it was around Naruto and lifted him in the air.

"Night, Naruto-kun **GOGYO FUUIN!!**" He yelled putting a seal on Naruto and tossed him like a rag doll.

"Naruto…" Sakura screamed throwing a kunai to stop him from falling. "Naruto was right. You're a coward!" She yelled at Sasuke. That snapped him out of his daze. He activated his sharingan.

"I'm pleased to see you activated your sharingan." He said and charged Sasuke. Sasuke quickly threw six shuriken that had wires attach to them and pinned the nin to the tree.

"Good job Sasuke. Keep him there." I activated my haragan. Hand signs flew from my hands. "**RYUU KOORI ENKOU!!**" I yelled as my bandages from my arm flew of and my black ice dragon arose from my arm shooting forward doubling in size. It hit the Kusa nin head on. "Yosh." I said dropping down to my keens clutching my arm in pain. _'It still usable, i think.I just wouldn't be able to use it for awhile,' _

"That was quite an attack, Kooriko-chan, but you have no control over it." He said kicking me in the ribs. "Now for your gift, Sasuke." He stretched his head out and bit Sasuke's neck.

"AARRRRGGGHHH!" He screamed clutching his neck doubling over in pain. "Let your hate grow and come find me, Sasuke-kun." He said and disappeared leaving me and Sakura.

"Akira, are you ok…?" Sakura asked.

I bit back a scream and nodded. I walked over to Naruto and grabbed him. I led Sakura to a tree. "Put them in there… Arrggh!" I screamed softly and drop to my keens.

" AKIRA!!" Sakura said rushing to my side. "are you alright!."

"....damn..fucking snake..." i muttered before passing out from exsastuation.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sakura P.O.V**

'_I couldn't do anything… Am I that weak…? I did not help while my team was fighting for their lives_' I thought as I watched my teammates slept. '_I have to protect them all_.' I thought with new determination. I stayed up all night watching them. I re-wrapped Akira's burned wound. It worried me why would she you an attack that cause that much damage. Just then the bush rustled and out popped a squirrel. I threw a kunai to stop it from getting caught in the trap I made. Again the bush moved and the sound team appeared.

"Well, look here. The girl's all by herself. Let's have some fun." The boy said.

**My p.o.v**

"KURORYU!!!!!" I screamed in the dragons room.

"**You screamed Akira-chan**?" she mocked.

"The attack nearly took off my arm!" I yelled venting . I was pissed. My whole plan went up in flames.

"**It's not my fault you can't control it yet.**" She smirked. It was true; it's not her fault it was mine. I sighed and lay back on the bed.

"I need a way to control it. I don't want to use it if it endangers my team and my friends." I said with my hands covered my face.

"**I'll help you. Next training time is after the prelims**." I nodded. "**Good all you have to do is summon me**.**" **She grinned.

"Eh, I can't summon dragons." I protested.

"**Not yet, not until you sign this**." He said unwrapping a scroll. "**Sign here in your blood**." I signed my name and looked back at him. "**Good. See you after the prelims. Your friends need help**." she said.

"Hey, my arm!!" She didn't hear me. "That cocky Dragon…" I muttered under my breath.

Everyone seemed ok. The sound nin were gone team 9 and 10 was still here. I slowly got up and walked over to Sakura and Sasuke. "Are you alright?" I asked they nodded. Looked over to Ten-Ten and Lee and then up to Neji who was smirking at me, I activated myHaragan. '_Just because I'm wounded doesn't change the fact that I can still beat you Neji.'_ he looked shocked. I smirked at him turning off my Haragan.

"Goodbye my beautiful cheery blossom. The lotus of the Leaf village blooms twice, I will protect you better next time." Lee said and followed by Ten-Ten and Neji.

"Alright everyone, move out." I commanded. Naruto carried Sakura while I helped Sasuke. We finally made it to the tower.

"Open the scrolls Yagami" I nodded and opened. "Kuso." I said and dropped them. It was a summoning.

"Hello Naruto, Akira, Sasuke, and Sakura. Congratulations on making to the tower. You have two days to get well rested ja na." Iruka said disappearing.

"Let's hurry and find a room. I'm tired" I said rubbing my temple.

**(15 MIN. LATER)**

I was currently in the hot springs located in the tower. I was trying to heal my arm with the water with my chakra infused in it. Simply it didn't work. '_sigh_' I got out of the tub and wrapped my bandages back on.

I put my robe on and walked back to my team's room. The prelims were near and I needed so rest.

"This sucks… '**humf**'" I said I ran in to someone. "Ah gomen. I wasn't paying attention" I apologized.

"You." I look up it was Gaara. I blushed several different shades of red. I opened my mouth but couldn't form any words. He grabbed me dragging me into a room.

"Why did you kiss me…?" he said. More like commanded. I blushed again.

"It was a thank you for helping me." I answered shugging.

"Temari said people kiss when they like someone. Do you like me?" _Great. Thank you Temari_.

I felt my face heat up more. "…… Hai" I said blushing madly.

He grunted and frowned. "I'm a monster. I kill for fun…"

I turned to him. "NO you're not a monster. You're Gaara! The bujii in you is the demon!" I yelled. He narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know about _THAT_?" he hissed.

"My otouto is the same as you. Hated. Unloved, lonely. But I saved him from the loneliness and he saved me from mine." I answered with my heart. He stared at me unmoving. "I know how felt. That felling of betrayal it hurts and it almost never heals." I softly said. He stared at me for awhile. I unconsciously sifted around nervously under his stare. After a long silent he spoke,

"Don't come near me or I WILL kill you." He said emotionlessly and walked around me. I watched him retreat and disappear around the corner.

"'_sigh_'… That sucked. Anyway I need to hurry and get dressed before I'm late." I turned and hurried to my room only to be tackled on sight.

"Nee-chan!! were cha go?" naruto yelled. i laid limp in his arms swirls in my eyes. "AHhh I killed Nee-chan!!"

"Baka"

"loser"

(two day's later)

"Oi, Aki-nee where were you?" Naruto asked worriedly.

I smiled "Gomen, I went down to the med-nin room for my arm." I answered. He nodded turning his attention to the Hokage. "The prelims will now begin." The screen flashed with names.

'**Uchiha Sasuke Vs Yori**'

"Will the fighters stay here? Everyone else, to the boxes." Hayate said. "Ready… Begin!"

**(no one P.o.v)**

Yori charged sending punch after punch. Sasuke was barely dodging the attacks. "Come Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled. Yori's hand got a hold onto Sasuke's face and slammed him into the ground.

"My…Chakra…!" He said weakly. Yori laughed.

"So you noticed. I'm able to absorb your chakra. I'll drain you dry." Sasuke grunted.

"Damn sasuke!!" Naruto yell again. Sasuke look up into the boxes.

'_That's it._' He kicked Yori off of him. He was once again dodging but then disappeared.

"w-what no way that's my move!" lee said.

With a kick, he sent Yori flying using Lee's move. "Now to end this. **SHI SHI RENDEN**" He yelled finishing off Yori.

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate said. Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke and disappeared.

(a/n: I'm gonna be skipping some of the fights so bear with me)

'**Kiba Vs Naruto**'

"Yahoo lucky!" Kiba yelled jumping down to the ring.

"Oi Naru-kun, if you beat him in less than ten minutes all you can eat ramen on sensei." Akira said grinning.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Yosh, here I go!" He said jumping down. His hands were behind his head. He was grinning like a fox.

"Ready, Begin." Hayate yelled.

Naruto started laughing. "You should give up, now mutt." Naruto said deadly making Kiba flinch back. Naruto's happy dimmer was now replaced with one of a skilled ninja.

"You can't scare me dead-last!!" Kiba shouted and rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "**FUUTON: KAZE-BE-RU**" He whispered, disappearing shocking the rookies and the Jonin. Akira just smirked.

"Kakashi what do you teach your team?" Kurenai asked.

"He didn't teach Naruto that. Naruto created the move." Akira answered_. _

'_Naruto, just how much did you grow?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Damn where did you go!?" Kiba snarled.

"Right here. **FUUTON: ATSUGAI**!" He yelled blasting Kiba in to a wall.

"That's it Akamaru. **JUU BUSHIN**. **GASUTGA**" He yelled as he plowed towards to Naruto.

He grinned. "This is over. **Futon: daitoppa!!**" He yell creating a strong burst of wind that blew Kiba and Akamaru in to a wall, K-O'ing them.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto rushed up to the stands.

"6 minutes and 33 seconds. Good job." Akira smiled

"Yatta, Ramen!!" Naruto shouted.

'**Kurosuna Miyu Vs Tono**'

"Good luck Miyu." Akira yelled to her best friend.

The mist nin charged first. "**SUITON:Reppodoma**" He yelled firing water bullets. Miyu quickly dodged the bullets.

"Sorry but I'm going to end this quickly. **RAITON: RAIRYU ENDAN!!**" She said firing a lightning Dragon that K.O her opponent.

"Winner. Kurosuna Miyu."

'**Yagami Akira Vs Satoshi**'

**(My p.o.v)**

"Good luck, Nee-san." Naruto said smiling. I nodded rubbing my burned right arm. He cast a worried glance.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." I said reassuring him. I walked down the stairs to the ring smiling faintly at Gaara.

"Ready, Begin!" Hayate said.

"IT'S YOU!!!" he yelled.

"Huh… Ohhh, yeah, sorry about that. I had a lot on my mind." I grinned sheepishly.

"I'll kill you!!!" He roared as he charged at me, pulling out a kunai and swiping at me blindly.

"Come on, I said I was sorry. My team was being stalked by a Child Molester. Seriously" I said trying to reason with him. It wasn't working.

"**SUITON: Reppodoma**!"

"**HYOTON:Tsubame Fubuki**" I yelled freezing the water in mid air. "Come on, can't we talk about this?" I asked dodging the kunai. '_sigh_' I'm in deep poop.

"My team was stuck there for two days!!"

"i'm sorry. really can't we talk about this." i asked dodge another kunai.

"i'll fucking kill you!"

"will so do you and everybody else, wait in line bub." he growled.

"Why don't you use that blue fire?!" He yelled.

"There's no killing allowed. So I think not." I frowned.

"Fine then, I'll use it on you." He said pulling out a scroll.

"WHAT?!!." I said out loud.

"HAHA Release!" he screamed a ball of black-blue flames shot towards me.

"Ice Flam……ARRGGHHH!" I screamed in pain clutching my arm. '_Kuso_' i thought as i dodge the fire.

"hahaha run run!!!" _'this mofo is crazy'_

i jump of the flames again. it was becoming more ferocious as the time pass by. i look over to my left_ 'kuso'_ the flames were now out of control and spinning rapidly around the mist-nin.

'Kuroryu i kinda need your help."

**"eh..fix it your damn self!!"** she yelled. _'what the....what's wrong wiht her'_

"well i guess i have to use it again.." i sigh and closed my eyes.

"onna!! are you giving up!!" he laugh. "your death will bring me great pleasure." he grinned a release a giant flame ball.

"AKIRA!!!"

"NEE-CHAN"

"YAGAMI"

i slowly open my eye revealing my silvery-white eyes. '**_Haragan_** **RYUU KOORI ENKOU!!**" i yelled releasing my dragon. it let out a might roar before canceling out the other attack.

'NOOOOOO!!"

The mist nin jumped at me with a kunai in hand. Our eyes locked, and that was all I needed.

"**NEMURI!!**" I yelled put him to sleep.

"Winner, Yagami Akira." Hayate said. I couldn't move. I was still clutching my arm in pain and my Haragan was still activated. I dropped down to my knees.

"AKIRA-NEE!!" Naruto yelled. "are you ok?"

Kakashi also jump down." Yagami...that attack..."

I slowly got up, the pain was subsiding. Naruto jumped down and helped me up the stairs.

"Akira what was that?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll explain later. I promise." I said deactivating my Haragan. _' i missed up big time'_


	13. Chapter 12

**well...this chapter is kinda short. I been busy with college applications and SAT and ACT test so..... the chapter may take awhile to be put up.**

**but have no fear i will not stop the story, it will just be on a semi-hold =3  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hyuga Neji Vs Hyuga Hinata**'

**(no one P.O.V)**

"Good luck. Hina-Hime" Naruto grinned.

Hinata blushed and twirled her fingers. "Thank y-you N-Naruto-kun." She walked to the ring and faced Neji.

He had an arrogant smirk on his face. "Give up. You're not suited to be a ninja." He said.

Hinata look around nervously, doubting herself and her ability.

"HINATA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!! FIGHT!!" Naruto yelled, encouraging Hinata.

'_Thank you, Naruto-kun'_ she glared at Neji.

'_Her eyes changed. There's no more doubt.' _Neji thought. "So, you're not going to give up. Fine, don't blame me later on." He said and readied himself.

The protractor looked between the two. "Ready, Begin!" He yelled.

'_I won't give up. Naruto is watching me!'_ she thought, determined to win. "**Byakugan!** Neji-nii-san, let us fight." Both dropped into their Juken stances and attacked each other, sending one powerful strike after another.

"Come on, Hina-chan! You can do it!!" Akira yelled down to her friend.

They both sent a powerful strike to each others chest. They both skidded back and charge again. "So, this was the best the head family could do." he said coldly striking her right above her breasts. She coughed up some blood.

"Hinata!" Akira yelled worried_. _

'_I'm not done yet.'_ She aimed a strike to Neji's chest. He grabbed her arm and sent a Juken strike to her arm stopping the chakra flow.

He tossed her to the ground. "Hinata-sama, this is the difference in our unchangeable powers. It's the difference that separates the elites from the dropouts." He said in a superior tone. Hinata laid on the ground panting. "This is your last warning. Give, up." His eyes widen as Hinata got back on her feet.

"I'm…not going to…take back…my…words… That is my ninja way." She said determined. Neji activated his Byakugan.

"Come." Hinata suddenly started coughing up more blood, but stood her ground activating her Byakugan. She charged at Neji. '_Naruto-kun… I have watched you all this time… I've watched you for many years… I wonder why…'_ Neji sent a juken strike to her chin.

"Hinata!!" Naruto yelled_. _

'_Naruto-kun I have only been watching you… But I… I finally…'_ She charged at Neji again. Both aimed at each other chest. Neji sent a powerful strike to her chest. She coughed up more blood and hit the ground.

"Call it. It's over."

'_You did great Hinata. Just stay down' _Kurenai thought.

Hinata slowly got back on to her feet. "Why did you stand?" Neji asked. "If you push yourself, you're really going to die. You curse yourself for being weak, you blamed yourself. People who are weak will never be strong. That is destiny."

Hinata shook her head. "You're wrong, Neji-nii-san…because I can see that you are suffering more that me."

Neji looked shocked. "What?"

"You are the one who confused and suffering inside, the fate of the head and branch families." She said.

Neji glared and charged and Hinata. "Neji-kun the match has ended." Hayate said.

Neji was then subdued by the jonin in the room. "Neji stop, you promised." Gai said to his student.

"Why did the other jonin come down?" He asked.

"To protect you." He looked confused.

"Look down." He did and there was an ice sword inches from his heart. He gasped. He looked at the owner of the sword. It was Akira and she was being subdued by the Hokage, Anko and Ibiki.

**(my p.o.v)**

"I'll kill you!!" I yelled with my Haragan activated.

"Akira, calm down!." The Hokage said tightening his grip. "now!"

"Let me go or you will become the next meal for my dragon!" I snarled as Blue flames began licking at my arm. They tensed up.

"Aki-chan…" Hinata said softly.

"Hina...chan…"I said. I calmed down and withdrew my ice blade. My Haragan was still activated. Suddenly she began coughing again and dropped to the ground.

"HINATA!! Get the medical nin here now!!" Kurenai yelled.

"Did…you see…I got… stronger ne…" She said before passing out.

I turned towards Neji. "You better pray to Kami that you don't fight me." I said deadly glaring at him my Haragan still on. He just 'hn'ed and walked back to his team. I glared at his retreating form.

"Akira…" Kakashi started.

"Not right now sensei." I responded. I walked over to where the sand team was so I could be far away from Neji. Gaara looked over at me, shocked at my display. I had threatened the Hokage. Yep I was in deep shit later.

**GAARA VS ROCK LEE**

(a/n: it the same thing as in the show)

"Winner, Gaara. Now can all the winners please come down here?" Hayate said and grabbed a box. " Reach in and grab a number."

"2" Neji

"3" Gaara

"1" Naruto

"5" Temari

"7" Akira

"6" Shikamaru

"11" Miyu

"10" Shino

"9" Kankuro

"8" Dosu

"And '4' is absent. Here are the match ups."

"Round 1, Naruto Vs Neji."

"Round 2, Gaara Vs Sasuke."

"Round 3 Temari Vs Shikamaru."

"Round 4, Akira Vs Dosu."

"Round 5, Kankuro Vs Shino, and the winner of that match will fight Miyu. These match will be held in one month. Till then train hard. Dismissed" Hayate said.

"Akira, come with me." Kakashi ordered. '_Oh yeah I was in deep poo'_. i followed him out, the hokage right behind me. _'did i say poo, i meant i just dug myself a grave with a cement covering' _


	14. Chapter 13

ello people it's been a long while since i last post a chapter... This my be a little bit short, but as an add bonus i currently writing a Halloween special it going to base on Halloween/Grudge type of thing.. man i can wait for that!...i maybe post some time next week.. hope you guys like it =3

anyway enjoy the chapter. ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I was currently sitting in the Hokage's office. Oh did you forget why let me give you a quick review… I threatened the Hokage with my fiery dragon of doom. '_sigh_' Life sucks sometimes. I was completely ignoring the conversion with the Hokage and Kakashi. I looked around the room till my eyes landed on the 4th Hokage's picture. '_Too bad Naruto won't know who his father was till later…'_ I thought.

"… ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!!!" They yelled.

I sweat dropped. "Sureee…" I said elongating my 'e'

"What did we say?" He smirked.

'_Teme_…' "How about you forgive me and you know that I'll never do it again." I said sweetly.

"Stop playing around Akira." He snapped.

I sighed. "Fine." I said eerily calm. They tensed. "I will have to start from the beginning… to put this bluntly Miyu and I are from another dimension."

Kakashi glared. "Stop playing Akira."

"I'm not playing. Shut up and sit down." He sat. "Ss I was saying we come from a world where demons and humans live peacefully. I was walking back home when I was surround by a white light and ended up here. The same goes for Miyu. Now my abilities, to put it simply, I'm half demon I get my abilities from my father. Miyu is also half demon."

They stared at my wide eyed. "How… how are you a half demon? How did you get here?" The Hokage asked.

"My father was a demon and my mother is human. I honestly don't know how I got here." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"If I may ask, what kind of demon are you and Miyu?" Kakashi asked. "I'm half dragon and Miyu half tiger."

"Do you have a demon form?" I nodded. "Can we see?" I nodded again and removed my ear rings and transformed. My hair was longer with blue tips, I had two dark blue strips on my face, my blue gray eyes were now a amber gold, and of course it came complete with the fangs and claws and medium size blue-white wings.

Kakashi gave a low whistle. I put my ear rings back on and transformed back.

"Akira, do you still wish to protect Konoha?" The hokage asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well duh… Though I only lived for almost three years, I still consider Konoha my home and will protect it." I answered honestly.

He smiled and gave me a nod. "Now that that's taken care of… About you and the sand boy." Kakashi said grinning.

I blushed. "T-that n-none of y-your b-business prev." I stuttered out.

He laughed and reached into his pocket pulling out a photo. "Oh, this picture says otherwise." He said waving it in the air. I growled and lunged at him. He dodged and jumped out the window.

"Hokage-sama…" I whined. He shrugged. I let out a frustrated sigh and jumped out the window after him.

(3 hours later)

I was covered in mud and leaves as I trudged my way through the Konoha forest. '_I swear when I find the teme, I'm gonna tie him to a tree and burn all of his porn books in front of him.' _I laughed imagining myself dancing around the ashes. As I slowly walk into a clearing I failed to notice team 8 and 10.

"Oi, Akira what happen to you?!" Kiba yelled. I froze '_Kuso_' "You look like you been through hell." He said.

"Oh, you have no idea…" I muttered just below hearing level.

"What? Did you say something?" I shook my head.

"By any chance, have you seen Kakashi?" I asked.

'**poof**' As the smoke cleared, Kakashi stood in the middle of the field reading his book nonchalantly. "Yo minna." he said smiling. I was suddenly in front of him kunai to his neck.

"Where is it?" I hissed.

He smiled and answer. "I sold it." Point blank.

I dropped to the ground shaking violently. '_HE SOLD IT!!!_' I screamed in my mind. I suddenly started laughing malevolently. And red aura was rolling off my body.

"Sensei. Lets play a game ne…" I smile creepily. I started going through hands signs. "**Kyuchiyose jutsu!!**" I yelled there was a lot of smoke.

A Red dragon arose from the smoke with me on his head. "I'm Akaryu. How my I help you, Akira-chan?" Akaryu said.

"Akaryu I'm sure you're very hungry. I brought you my sensei to eat. Have fun." I said grinning and jumped off his head. As he rocket to Kakashi who in turn took off running.

"Whoa, what did he do to you?" Asuma said shocked and dropping his cigarette out of his mouth. Kurenai shook her head. Team 8 and 10 look like this o.O

" I'M SORRYYYYYY" he screamed into the heavens. TT__TT

* * *

Tell me what you thing.. cuz i wasn't really sure about throwing that half-demon stuff in there. Though if you like it i still won't make them to powerful..probably do something like inuyasha and have Miyu weak state during new moons and Akira Full moon or something like that.

PLZ review and thank you to all who did


	15. Chapter 14

* * *

Thanks for the reviews people!!! *happy dance* okay here the next chapter its a long one. =) but anyway i'm planning on have the Halloween special chapter posted on Halloween. Oh, and has anyone seen Paranormal Activity that movie is awesome i seriously couldn't go to sleep that night lol.

anyone enjoy the chapter.

p.s i'm look for a new beta reader so if any want to offer their services let me know. =3

**Ch 14**

"Okay….…… money, map and sleeping bag, check, check and check… Alright I'm all set." I said placing everything in my bag.

"Oi Miyu. I'm leaving!" I shouted. I heard running in the hall as Miyu came around the corner and bear hug me.

"Waaaa! Aki-chan, don't leave me… You love me ne." She blabbered. I sweat dropped and tried prying her off of me.

"Jesus Christ woman… Pull yourself together. I'll be back before the finals and stop crying all over my shirt." I yelled smiling.

She looked up to me grinning. "I'm not going to lose to you."

"Same to you. See ya in three weeks Miyu." I gave her wave goodbye and left to the Konoha gates. Before I even reached the gate Naruto came running up to me.

"Nee-san where are you going…? …You're not training with Sasuke-teme and sensei, are you?" He said in an accusing tone.

"Eh… No."

"Good. Let's go train together for the finals."

I shook me head. "Sorry otouto but I'm going on a little training trip. Gomen." He looked down at the ground with a glum face. I clicked me tongue. "I know what to do…" I grab a blank scroll from my bag and started writing something. "Alright now Naruto, take this scroll and go to the hot spring and look for and man with white hair. I believe his name was Jiraiya. Give him that scroll."

"Eh…? How is he going to help me…?"

"He's going to be the one training you… When I get back Naruto, I expect you to be even stronger."

He grinned. "Yosh, see ya nee-san." He said giving a quick hug and took off. I smiled and continued my way to the gates.

"Letter from the Hokage." Izumo said. I reached into my pocket and handed him my letter from the hokage. He briefly looked over it nodding. "See you in three weeks." He said and let me through.

As soon as I was far enough from Konoha I summoned Kuroryu.

"So, when do we start?" I asked.

"NOW!!" She yelled charging butting me on the defense quick. This is gonna be the longest three weeks of my life.

**(three weeks later….Thursday)**

"Kuroryu, why are we coming back so early? We still have another day to train." I said pouting.

"Akira-_sama_. Even if your training isn't done its good for the body and mind to rest. And plus I figure you would want to see your mate." She said smirking. I turned away blushing and muttering curses under my breath.

"HE"S NOT MY MATE!!"

She smirked. "yet"

"Ok, we're getting close to the village now. You're gonna have to leave, now." I said stopping. She nodded and disappeared in a column of smoke. I continued my way to the gates of Konoha. I let my mind wander. 'I wonder if Naruto doing ok…? I wonder if Miyu trained hard… I won.'

"…You" The man said sapping me out of my thoughts. I had reached Konoha gates.

"Uh… I'm sorry, what?"

"Your business in Konoha." He asked. I handed him my letter from the Hokage. He read through it nodding. "Welcome back."

"Feels good to be home." I whispered. I walked through the busy streets of Konoha. 'Man, this place is crowded.' I thought as someone bumped in to me. 'Ok, I'm taking the roofs.' I jumped up to a nearby roof and continued my way to the hot springs.

"AKIRAAAAAAA!!"

"Um… MIYU!!" I yelled happily. I gave her a hug.

'You're back… early." She said.

"Eh, what's that suppose to mean…?" I glared. She put her hands up in a dismissive posture.

"Nothing…. at… all. Oh, by the way Tanuki-kun came looking for you."

"Gaara? That's strange." I thought out loud making Miyu grin.

"Found a mate, A-ki-ra." She teased. I glared at her and 'hn'ed. She grinned even more. "Akira and Gaara sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g first com.."

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled heated and embarrassed. She laughed.

"Anyway Aki-chan, you'll see him tonight at the festival for the finalist."

"…….WHAT?! There's a festival?!" she nodded.

"But… Well… we…eto… havetosing"

"Run that by me again? I thought you said we have to sing?" I said. She didn't answer. She just stood there not doing anything. I sighed. "What are we singing?"

Smiling, "You'll see you tonight ja na!" and with that she disappeared. I let out another sigh and headed home to change. As soon as I got home I was tackled to the ground.

"Nee-san!"

"Eh… Kono-kun" I said surprised to see the boy. He had gotten a little bit taller.

"Have you seen Naru-nii?" he asked.

'Of course he's here for Naruto…' I thought. "No, I just got back. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get change." I pushed he off of me walking in to my apartment. I slowly made my way to my room to look for some clean clothes. "Here we go…" I pulled out a red tank top that read 'sorry I'm taken' in black letters. I had a pair of black cargo pants in my other hand. Looking thought my closet once more I pulled out a longer version of my mid drift jacket. After a long shower I put on my clothes and tied my hair in a low pony tail.

I made my way through the streets of Konoha to the place where Miyu and I were going to perform. I still can't believe I'm going through with this of all the things. How'd I let Miyu talk me into this is…?

"Well, if it isn't kooriko." a snaky voice said. Of all the rotten luck.

"Eh… I see you're living up to your reputation Chi Mo. Though I kinda pit you for stalking little boys not girls and here I deluded myself to think I was safe." I said smirking.

"I see you still have a sharp tongue kooriko. Maybe I should mark you." He said stepped out slightly from the shadows. He look kinda eerily calm but I could tell he was heated.

"Well as much as I would love to say a chat…I don't. Ja na." I said walking away knowing he wouldn't attack me in broad daylight. I heard him give a low growl before fading back into the shadows. Seriously, all these damn ninjas a not one of them notice Ero-Hebi. Useless lot of them. I made my way to a large stadium in the center of the village. Leave it to Miyu to plan something like this. I sweat dropped.

"AKI-NEE!!!" I quickly turned around only to be plowed into by Naruto. "Hey nee-san Miyu-chan said that you're singing ne." I nodded. "Good cause I got front row seats. See you later." He yelled taking off.

"I really wish people would stop plowing into me…" I said. I walked over to the stage where I spotted Miyu and Sasuke…kissing…. ' revenge' I thought as I slipped into the shadows and snapped a quick pic. As Sasuke walked back to his seat, I approached Miyu. "Sooooo, what are we singing tonight?" I said surprising her.

"…Umm ah… Songs. Come on, we're going to start soon." She said walking on stage.

"Thank you all for coming out here tonight and I hope you'll enjoy the music!!"

"Though I was forced to do this, (glare) I too hope you'll enjoy it." I said smiling. I looked over to our band giving them the thumbs up to start. The violinist began first in a fast tune they your soon followed by the drummer adding a little pop beat to it.

**Miyu:**

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

Miyu blushed as she sung trying hard not to look at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, making it even harder for her.

**Both:**  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

**Akira:**  
See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I look up at gaara. This was exactly how I felt about him, but he doesn't know that.

**Both:**  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

The crowd went wild with cheers. The rookies were also amazed by are performance. I smiled as I heard Naruto yelling 'That's my nee-san!!'. Miyu was still blushing.

"Ready Akira?"

"You know it."

We both started creating what we call a battle beat. The shinobi quickly took a liking to it.

**Akira:**

If you're like us, calling all riders, roll up beside us, no place to hide us,  
all freedom fighters, let's unite us, switch on your nitrous and...let's.. go...  
Destination, for navigation, man up ya stations, feel the sensation surround invasion,  
with communication, move quick, we might avoid contamination

**Both:**

Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it  
loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose  
control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to  
this phenomenon.

**Miyu:**

Don't let these spiders crawl up beside us, they want to bite us, inject the virus. Raise up  
the lighters, praise to the righteous, we need to guide us, get...prepared..to.. go..if you're  
like us, calling all riders, roll up beside is, no place to hide us, all freedom fighters,  
let's unite us, switch on your nitrous..and.. lets..go..

**Both:**

Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it  
loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, roll! Open your soul, maybe lose  
control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to  
this phenomenon.

Can't take it anymore, shake until we move the floor, what are we waiting for? Let's go! I'm  
tired of being ordinary, don't care if there's people staring, I'll rely on your strength to  
carry me on. I'm not invisible like you, next time things get a little messed up, I'll shine,  
but I'll never be see through. I'm fine just tryin to wake the rest up.

Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it  
loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, roll! Open your soul, maybe lose  
control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to  
this phenomenon.

Again we were awarded with cheers as we walked off the stage.

"YAY!! We rock!!" Miyu shouted swinging her hips. I let out a small laugh

"Aki-nee!!" I heard Naruto yell. I turn to see him and the rookie 9 running over to us. I was soon bombarded with one question after another.

"URUSAI!!" I yelled rubbing my temples. "I'll talk to you all tomorrow I still have things to do ja na" I waved walking off.

(10min later)

' dude I bored…' I thought as I jumped from one roof to the next. '…though I have that feeling I'm forgetting something…..' my eyes widen. I turn tailed and rushed to the hokage tower. 'kuso. I could I forget that!' I ran up the flight off stairs and dashed down the hallway. I stop in front of the secretary desk.

"is Hokage-sama still here!?" I shouted.

She nodded. "he's in his office, but he's…"

"thanks!" I said cutting her off and burst in to the Hokage office. "Hokage-sama! I need to….ahh I came at the wrong time huh." I said looking around the full counsel room I just interrupted.

_sweat drop 'oops'_


	16. Halloween Special!

Fear Factor

The wait is OVER!!! *drum roll* Presenting the Naruto Halloween Special!!!

And a ultra super thank you to Tears just fall for beta reading this story.

* * *

Everyone was currently at my house. 'Why?' you might ask, because it was movie night and apparently my house had been chosen without me knowing. I sighed. We all voted for a movie to watch. Of course a horror movie was chosen: Halloween. It included the same theme all horror movie shared a killer, gruesome retarded deaths and one stupid person alive in the end. All too predictable.

After the movie everyone just sat around and talked. Of course there is that one question always comes up.

"So what's your biggest fear?" Naruto asks, giving us a foxy grin.

I turn to Naruto with a blank look on my face, but said nothing.

"...That is a good question… let's see... ummm. Well I'm afraid of… bats." Miyu says, grinning.

"Really?" She nodded

"I'm afraid of dying alone." Ino says. I sweat dropped. 'Of coarse...'

"I'm afraid of spiders." Temari says.

"I'm afraid of mummies." Kankuro. 'Yet he plays with creepy dolls.'

"Troublesome… working."

"No food."

"YOSH, I'M AFRAID OF FAILING GAI-SENSEI!"

"I fear fate."

"I-I'm a-afraid of g-ghosts."

"h=Having no weapons" Ten-ten says and hugs her weapons.

"Fleas! Right Akamaru?" The dog barks in agreement.

"Bug spray." I turn to Shino. 'Who would have guessed?'

"Snakes" Sakura says.

"…Uchiha's fear nothing." Sasuke says.

"Really Sasuke?" Miyu asks. "I thought you fear your brother."

He glares at her, but says nothing.

"I'm afraid of being defenseless." Came Gaara's voice.

"I'm afraid of living in a world with no ramen."

I gave a small chuckle. Now everyone's eyes are on me. I give them a blank face.

"Just because you guys spilled your guts, doesn't mean I will." I say simply.

"Aww come on Akira-chan! Everyone did." Naruto whines.

"So? I shouldn't have too, seeing as how I let you all come over and into my house." I say, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

**Miyu PoV**

"Miyu-chan, what is Akira afraid of?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged. "To tell you the truth I have no idea. Akira and I never really talk about stuff like this."

Everyone sighed. I turned to Naruto who had that 'I–have-a-plan' grin.

"Naruto, I know that grin. You have a plan, huh?"

"Yep! Okay so here is what we'll do……" They huddled together to listen.

"Wow, Naruto that's not a bad idea. But your still a dope." Sasuke said, smirking

"TEME!!" he yelled.

"Oi, Naruto what about us?" Kankuro asked.

"You guys will film the whole thing. Now move out!"

"Hai!"

**Akira Pov**

I walk out of the kitchen and into an empty living room. I raise an eye brow.

"Good, they left. Now I can have some peace and quite."

"Oi Aki-nee!!" Naruto yelled.

I sighed. "I spoke to soon." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. So what do you want?"

"Come with me." He said, grabbing my arm and leading me out the door.

We walk down the deserted roads of Konoha for awhile, making light conversations. I look over at Naruto. He was up to something. I just knew it, I could feel it in my bones. He stopped in front of an old building. It was pretty run down, the window shutters were hanging off their hinges, the door was almost non-existent and the wood was rotting from the inside out.

"Come on!"

"In there?" He nodded. I sighed. "Let's go."

He led me in to the house. The wood floor creaked as we walked up the stairs. We walked down a long deserted hallway.

"Soooo, where's everybody else?" I asked, walking behind him.

"They're here."

I raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because we heard this place was haunted."

"Really…." I said as we finally got down to the end of the hallway. Naruto opened the door to his left slowly so that it made that eerie squeaking noise.

"Oi, I brought Aki-chan!!" he yelled.

"Baka!! Not so loud." Sakura scolded.

I stared at everyone in the room. 'They're up to something.' I thought. I made my way over to Gaara and Miyu and sat down to listen for the plans of our GREAT paranormal hunt.

"Yosh!! We're are going to break up in to three groups. Team 1: Hinata, Kankuro, Ino, Sakura, and Choji. You guys will explore the west wing up and down stairs. Team 2: Me, Akira, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji. We're going to explore the east wing up and down stairs. And finally team 3: Lee, Ten-Ten, Temari, Kiba, Miyu and Sasuke. You guys have the attic. Everyone got it?"

"HAI!"

"Let's go." he said while pumping his fist in the air.

I slowly followed my group to the east wing of the abandon building. Every now and then we would hear what sounded like moaning coming from behind us.

"Akira-san you can walk next me, if your scared." Neji offered. I shrugged and yawned. Gaara look over his shoulder and glared at Neji who was on my left. He slowed his pace down and walked on my right. I sighed. 'This sucks.' I thought, glancing at both Gaara and Neji. I snorted. 'Men.'

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" a scream shattered through the building. 'That's...'

"HINATA!!!" I yelled, running to the scream. My group followed quickly behind me. I made a sharp right turn and kicked the door I front of me open. Hinata lied on the ground motionless.

"HINATA!! OI, WAKE UP!!" I yelled, shaking her. She gave a low moan.

"A-Aki-chan…?"

"What happen!" Naruto yelled. She started crying.

"Some m-man, he h-had a-a knife a-nd and he t-took Ino-chan and Sakura-chan."

I growled under my breath. 'Some bastard is missing with my friends.' I thought, helping Hinata up.

"AHHHHH!" Multiple screams broke the seriousness in the air and replace it with fear.

'Damn it!'

"Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, go find the others. Naruto, Gaara, you guys come with me." I ordered.

They nodded and left to follow their given orders. I quickly led my group to the main room. We swiftly made are way down the long hall. Suddenly the door in front of me swung on knocking me back a few steps.

"Aki-chan Help!!" Hinata screamed. I turn to find her being drag in to the wall by a black wisp looking thing. I desperately tied to reach her, scrambling to my feet. "AKI-CHAN!!!"

"HINATA!!!" I screamed as I watched in horror as she sank in to the wall.

Gone.

I stood there shocked, staring at my hands. "I-I didn't make it...."

Gaara smoothly walked over to me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. "Akira-san.."

"Lets keep moving." I said in a whisper like voice. I turn on my heel and continued my way do the hall to the main room. As we approached the stairs we were ambushed by these creepy looking dead dolls.

"What the HELL!" I yelled, dodging a dagger.

"Nee-chan, behind you!!!" Naruto yelled, jumping at the attacker behind me.

"Naruto!"

"Don't worry!" he said grinning. "W-what is this..!" he yelled as the black wisp latched onto his legs, pulling him down inch by inch till he vanished into the floor.

"N-naruto....G-g-gaara....." I said turning around slowly only to find Gaara gone as well. Panic set in. "LEE, NEJI, SHINO, ANYBODY!!!!!"

"A-Akira...Akira...AKIRA!"

"Who....?"

"I'm coming for you."

I fell to me knees placing my hands over my ears.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid."

"I'm coming........"

"I'M AFRAID!"

"Here....I.......AM!!!" the voice yelled. I quickly jump up, my ice sword at the neck of my attacker.

Naruto.

"Nice try everyone." I said grinning. "KAI!!" I said, releasing the genjutsu.

"Oh man. How did you find out?" Naruto asked, pouting.

"When I walked through the front door."

Soon every come out and conversed. "See dope i told you it wouldn't work." Sasuke said.

"WHAT!!" he screamed. "You said it was a good idea teme!"

I sighed watching the two argue. "You guys..."

"AKIRA!! Look what I found in the attic!" Miyu said.

-SLAM!-

"G-get t-that t-thing away f-from me!!" I yelled

They all looked down at the doll. Miyu grinned. "Aki-chan... are you afraid of... Chucky?"

I glared at her. "NO! I mean no.... i just don't like the doll." I said, moving away from the killer doll.

"Come on, Aki-chan touch the doll." she said, putting it in my face.

"AHHHH! Keep that crap away from me!" I screamed, jumping back further.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! Nee-chan is afraid of Chucky!!!" Naruto laughed.

"I AM NOT!!" I retorted. "There is just the possibility it could come to live and kill people."

After all the laughs where done we all went back to my house for a sleep over since it was so late at night. When we arrived we sat down and laughed about the night we had.

"So and then Kiba..." Ino continued.

"Gaara stop." I said, brushing the hand off my back.

"Stop what?" Gaara asked, walking out of my kitchen with a plate of cookies.

"Ff it wasn't you...?" I said and looked at everyone else. They looked back at me.

"Wasn't us."

"Then...." I turned around slowly.

"Hi I'm Chucky.... Wanna play?"

We all screamed, running out of the house in a mad dash.

* * *

Man, I think it came out great. lol ,but seriously i am afraid of chucky dolls they creep me out. *shivers*

anyway.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


	17. Chapter 15

HOLA!! Readers!! chapter 15 is Here!! i will try to post as many chapters as i can before the sixth cuz the following week there will be no story up dates sorry, but thanks for the awesome reviews.

anyway enjoy =3

* * *

I stood their like a dear in headlights._ 'stupid secretary she didn't tell me there was a meeting...' _i look around the room again glancing at each of the clan heads. _'..damn. uncle superiority is here...i hope he chokes on his water..._' i thought as he took a drink.

"Akira-chan is there something you need?" the hokage asked slightly amused snapping me out of my thoughts.

" yes, but in private. I can wait sorry for interrupting your meeting." I apologize.

"so the waste of space knows its place."

I turn a face the man that had said it. Haishi. "Only for the Hokage you egotistical ass." I shot back glaring hard at him. He glared back.

"I'm a Huyga you insolent Brat!! You will show me the respect I deserve!" he roared,

"but, I am showing you respect you deserve," i said grinning. "absolutely..none."

"you damn cheeky brat"

I rolled my eyes."jeez, Is it just me or do all clans have sticks shoved up there asses. It hard enough just dealing with your nephew, Uchiha, and haruno."

"Take that back! My daughter is a prefect little angel!"

"yeah sure about as prefect as Devil himself." I retorted rolling my eyes. Ignoring the pink haired woman screams

"child you should leave." Shibi said.

"hai Aburame-san." I said bowing respectfully.

"You bow to him!! A second class Clan head!" Haishi yelled his face red with anger.

"Hai the only clans I respect are Aburame's, Nara, Akimichi, Yamaka, and Inuzuka. Unlike you they earned my respected." I said walking to the door only to be stop but two kunai.

"I'm not done with you brat!"

"oh but I'm done with you." I said. "Ja Na" I said and walk out of the room and waited outside the door for the meeting to end.

(2hr and 30min later)

I swear I hate that egotistical bastard, he doesn't deserves Hinata-chan. 'sighing' I tired organizing my thoughts. 'if I save to hokage…would that be a major change in the time line….would it cause problems in the future….aarrgggh!! this is so much harder when your living in the world, than sit on the couch and watching it play through.' **'click'**

"huh.." I look up. "oh Hokage-sama"

"come on in." he said. I walked in closing the door. " now what is so important."

I stalled, my mind was debating the pro and cons of telling him what ill happen. I tried to say something,but my mouth stay shut.

"it's about Orochimaru isn't it." He solemnly said. I nodded. He let out a sigh. "I do not want you changing the time lines Akira, if I am to die then so be it."

"But, Hokage you can't be serious!" I yelled. "Naruto-kun and kono-kun…." He rasied his hand to silence me.

"That an order Akira." He firmly said. I was taken back. Soon my body began to shake as tear streamed down my face. I sobbed quietly as the hokage wrap his arms around my in a comforting way. "shhhh…just let it all out Akira-chan." He whispered. I slowly felt myself drifting asleep in his arms.

'ji-chan……'

**(Chunin exam finals)**

"troublesome….we're missing three people."shikamaru said a bored look on his face.

I look around the crowd stadium. 'humm…well naruto-kun, and Sasuke will be late,but the_ sound nin..umm what was his name… Dosu right, well he's dead…that means im fighting someone else..but who.' _

"WAAAIIITTT!!!" Yelled a voice. We all turn to see naruto sliding turn the gate. I sweat drop. Well that is one way to make a entrance. I smiled.

"oi, otouto hurry up and get over here." I said, turning back around to face Genma.

"well since Sasuke is late and Dosu is currently missing there are some changes to the line up. Gaara vs. sasuke will be postponed and Miyu will now fight Akira in the fourth round."

I look over to miyu grinning. She smirked back.

"ok First match neji vs. Naruto. Everyone else to the balcony.

"good luck otouto," I smiled.

"thanks nee-chan."

**_in the stands_**

"now watch carefully Hanabi, Neji-kun possesses great Hyuga blood,he's a prodigy." Haishi said

"hai, Tou-sama."

**_neji and naruto_**

Neji stood there with a cocky smirk on his lips. "you should just give yp."

"shut up teme. I made a proise to Hina-chan and I plan to keep it." Naruto yelled.

Neji glare. "then so be it." He activating his Byakugan.

"Hajime!!"

"kage Bushin!!!" naruto yell creating seven clones and charged in. Neji destroyed all of them. Naruto stood back thing and sorted out the information he got from his clones. Soon a grin appeared on his face.

'why a you smiling?"

Naruto gave him the bird before creating ten more clones. "same trick..your useless just like Hinata-sama." Neji smirked destroying the clones and jabbed Naruto in the chest. "found, you dropout." Naruto smirked 'poof' his eyes widen.

"Ahhhhhh!" three naruto's yelled.

Neji smirked. "ROTATION!!"

**_In the stands_**

"Tou-sama isn't that…"

"he know the rotation…no it different." _'neji-kun'_

"Tou-sama look!!"

Haishi eyes widen _'he know that too.'_

**_Naruto and neji_**

"your in my division…64 strike"

"2...4....8...16...32...64 strike!! he yelled as naruto flew back hitting the ground hard.

"Protractor it's over."

"i-I'm not done yet." Naruto said getting up to his feet. Neji look back.

"why?...just stay down."

"people like you make me sick." naruto said softly.

"you Know nothing about me!!!' neji yell. "I hate the main family for what they did to my father!!" neji said and told his story of the main house. Naruto stood and said nothing and shrugged

"Then why do you hate Hina-chan? During your whole story not once was her name mentioned."

Neji glare. "she weak." Naruto glared back.

"Baka." He said and put his hands together to summon his chakra.

"are you stupid? You can no longer summon any chakra."

Naruto smirked. "that were your wrong." He replied and summon kyubi chakra.

"what that's impossible!"

"ahhhhhhh!!!! It over. **Kage Bushin!**" he yelled making six clones and surround neji. "**FUUTON: ATSUGAI**!" he blasted neji with strong gusts of winds.

"winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

**_in the stands_**

"he beat neji….."

"tou-sama are you okay." He nodded. "I'll be right back Hanabi."

"YOSH NARUTO FLAMES BURN BRIGHT!!" Gai yelled causing the people around to glare.

'_naruto-kun….you beat neji…'_ lee thought.

**_below_**

"will the next two fighters come down."

"I give up!" kankuro yell.

"well sense Kankuro fortified shino wins." The were sounds of boo echoing through the stadium.

"The next fight: shikamaru vs. Temari."

I look over to Shikamaru and grinned, "Oi, Shika-kun Good luck!!."

He give a small smirk. "Troublesome girl....."

* * *

Thank you!!! for all the reviews!!! keep it up


	18. I'M BAAAACCCCKKK!

Okay so i just got back from a three day field trip with Avid.....and some crazy funny shit happen.

**SANTA CRUZ**

first crazy shit that happen was in downtown Santa Cruz(never going there again)

and my group(Nikki,Nicole,Neesha,and Clifton) we just got back from getting our food and was waiting across the street from Borders. There was this Homeless man in front of us with a guitar....at first we did pay him any mind UNTILL he started sing!!!

he sing some like "kiss the girl....i love you" and shit like that i had never laugh so hard in my life! i almost pee my pants i was laughing so hard.. then my friend Mario dared Jocelyn to put some change in the dudes hat. So she walk over there and threw like 3 cents in there. he told her "thank you" then he broke out in song again. singing "fuck you bitch...fuck the world...I'll fuck your mom" OMG now we were all laughing HARD and then he started chasing jocelyn around making us laugh even harder. **XD**

one of the girls in the group said we should move to the other side of the street. so now we were on the other side the homeless dude was cussing us out on the other side talking about "don't tell me were you live i'll dis ya'll home town...fuck ya'll"

After all of that we when back to our dorms. Jocelyn, leo, kineisha. and i were racing to the bathroom to take a shower (there was only ONE bathroom for 26 students and 5 teachers) so leo and i we almost to the stairs i was a little bit behind Leo but we both seen kineisha fall down the stairs(the next day she told us she jump....13 stairs people!!. that just made it funner **XD**) so we all finally made it to the dorm room hall so me and kineisha are fighting to get in. as soon as we open the door. **BLOOD EVERY WHERE!!!!**

okay...so it was fake blood, but it was still every where.....so we had to go up stairs to other bathroom were the college students stay.. i was still mad and there were rape notes under every door..stupid college people.... so this was Santa Cruz besides all the crazy shit that happen it's still a beautiful campus

**BERKELEY**

Berkeley.....we got there around 6-7 o'clock pm and we were staying with college student so one of them poke there head and told us his name so in order "Nikki..Neesha.. Clifton, Leo, me" and Nicole said, "Brianna" and jocelyn said, "Jasmine" we all look at them and started laughing.

After that we all when to one of the school building and ate...then they separated us in to group by colored star both leo and Jocelyn had blue stars so Nikki, neesha, Nicole and i had to find blue stickers. we got them and when on a scavenger hunt....AT NIGHT!! we had to find buildings on a campus we knew nothing about.

But, in the end we won. after the other groups finish we had to do a skit of what we did that night..

and then all you here is Jocelyn yelling "That guy is butt-naked!!" and lord and behold there was and naked dude in the fountain in front of us was a naked guy.... not the business.

but, my Hostess got my group some ice cream!!!!

oh....and it was also a lovely campus. It was a....errr great experience...yeah that it! A great experience! lol

any the next chapter should be up by this week. I'm going to post up two chapters sooooooooo yeah bye!!!!!

* * *

Place we went:

Santa Barbra

Cal poly S.L.O

Santa Cruz

San Jose state

Stanford

Berkeley

San Francisco


	19. Chapter 16

Sorry this took so long to do TT_TT But i was able to get two chapters done. Chapter 17 should be up by Monday*YAY* though i don't think this chapter is err....like my other ones its kinda... well anyway i may redo this one but anyway Thanks for your patients

enjoy~ R&R

* * *

"troublesome."

"well, don't you look excited." Temari said drily.

"Hajime!"

**Fuuton:daitoppa**!" Temari yelled swinging her large fan. Shikamaru rolled out of the way and duck behind a tree. 'I guess I have no choice'

**_in the stands_**

"what is he doing." Kurenai asked.

Asuma grinned. "he's thinking. He may not look like it, but he's really smart."

"but, in the reports his grades were as bad as naruto."

"haha as he would put it. _'It was to troublesome to pick up the pencil'_. He actually has an IQ of 200."

"200!!?"

**_below_**

'I got it'

Shikamaru jump out from the shadow and quickly threw some kunai. Temari jump back dodging the kunai.

'kuso' she thought dodging the stretching shadow, it stop a few inches away from her. She then swung her fan marking the length of the shadow. She suddenly found her self unable to move.

"what?!"

" my** KageMane no Jutsu** finally work"

"..but ...how?"

"Look above. I'll let you" he said smirking

Temari eyes widened. "thats!?...."

"yep..i used the wind from your jutsu to propel my jacket in to the sky to created another shadow." he explain still smirking

"so now what,huh? anything you do i will copy."

"Their only one thing i can do." he raise his hand, Temari did the same. "protractor i Give up."

**_In the Stands_**

WHAT!!!! DAMN YOU SHIKAMARU!!!!" ino yelled.

"I knew it.'munch' That just like shika."choji said.

SHIKAMARU!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Yelled Naruto. "LAZY ASS!!"

**_below_**

"damn they're noisy." shikamaru said sighing

_'he....he could have beat me'_

"WINNER, TEMARI!!"

The two exit the ring and return to the stands.

"Next match, Yagami Akira Vs. Kurosuna Miyu"

I look over my should and gave a light smirk to miyu. We both walk out into the ring and face each other.

"so it seems we will be fighting each other eh, aki-chan." Miyu smilled.

"guess so. Hey lets give them a fight to remember."

"right"

"HAJIME!!"

Miyu shot forward with a burst of speed, catching me off guard. She land a swift kick to my stomach and a punch to my jaw. I skidded back a couple of feet and dodge another in coming punch. I threw a quick right hook into her rib cage causing her to gaps. i took the moment to prefrom my neccssary hand sings**. **

"**HYOUTON: HARYU MOKO!!**"

"**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi" **Miyu yell, block my pricing Dragon attack.

Again we face each other in a hand to hand combat. _'dragon style: claw palm' _i thought lacing my right hand in chakra and slash through Muyi green shirt.

"W-what?!" she studded.

I grinned. "Come on Muyi don't look so surprised. You didn't think i would slack off during training, did you?"

"i guess not. Full out?"

"full out"

"**Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuufetsu**"

"**Doton: Doriyuudan**"

We both yelled as are attacks cancel each other out.

**_in the stand_**

'YAHOO Go AKIRA-CHAN" Kiba yelled.

"KICK ASS, MIYU-CHAN!!" Ino yelled

"wow those two are very strong." Asuma said, astonished.

Kurenai smirk. "Miyu has this fight."

'poof' "care to place a bet kurenai-chan" Kakashi said appearing from the smoke with sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensai, Sasuke-kun!!" sakura yelled

"OI KAKASHI-SENSAI YOUR LATE" naruto screamed. "YOU TOO TEME!!"

"dope..."

"so..your answer Kurenai"

"fine, i place 2,000 yen on Miyu."

"2,000 yen on Akira."

"sensei...are you betting?" sakura asked.

"hmm you say something"

_'asshole'_

**_below_**

"time to take in up a notch. **HARAGAN"**

**"SEISHINGAN"**

i dodge a barrage of kunai and shuriken and duck behind a tree to talk to Kuroryu.

_'oi, kuroryu!'_

_**"yes..'**_

_'i need ideas please'_

_'**well...'**_

_'with out killing my best friend!'_

_**'find, first...'**_

_i grinned 'did i ever tell you how much i love you'_

_**'pay attention STUPID' **_

"huh...oh shit"

"**RAITON: RYU-ARASHI**"

i rolled from behind the tree and ran to the middle of the ring. _'damn...miyu'_ i thought dodge the lightning attack. _'i guess i'll use it now.'_ i stop and face miyu once again. i reach up to my right arm and pull the bandages off revealing my dragon tattoo.

**_IN the Stand_**

"Sensei..is she." sakura said.

"don't worry. i'm sure she mastered it." he stated. _'i hope...akira just what are you doing'_

_below_

"aki-chan...did you.." miyu asked

i grinned, "**RYUU KOORI ENKOU!!" **I shouted, as my dragon came roaring to life. it flew around as if it had a mind of it only. In the stand i could hear some people screaming in fear. "get ready Miyu!" i trusted my arm forward releasing the dragon.

"oh....shit" miyu said. dodging ducking and rolling to keep away from the ice dragon.

i quickly attack miyu while she was distracted by my dragon. "**dragon style: wing strike!!"** i yelled. she dodge only to be hit by my dragon.

"AHHHH!!!** RYU-ARASHI**" she yelled.

the lightning dragon appeared and attack me head on. "ARRRAHHH!!!" i screamed and fell to the ground in stoic. i watch as miyu slowly got to her feet. i gather my strength and got to my feet also. we stare at each other look for any signs of weakness. i smirked and laugh.

'what so funny" miyu asked.

"it seems like we're just about done here." miyu grinned

"one last shot."

She launch forward doing a array of seals. **" RAITON: RAIRYU ENDAN!!"**

I jump out of the way and disappeared.

"what?"

"this is it. **DRAGON STYLE: DRAGON OF HELL**" i yelled rushing forward i upper cut her in to the sky. disappearing again only to reappear behind her and kicking her higher. i quickly made a shadow clones and one by one kick her back down to earth. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" i punch in the stomach and k.o. her. i roll away from the unconscious miyu and slowly got up.

"WINNER: A-" he stop.

"almost huh.." i muttered before passing out as well.


	20. Chapter 17

WOOT chapter 17 people *cries* i'm so proud of my self.....anyway if you live in sunny Cali enjoy the rain go jump in some puddles if not....well go enjoy something!! =3

R&R

* * *

"What?!" naruto yelled confused. "Nee-san!!"

"well kurenai, Akira did beat Miyu.."

Kurenai gave a half hearted glare. "here." She push her money in to Kakashi hand. He than return he attention to the ring were Akira and miyu were being carried off.

"WILL UCHIHA SASUKE AND GAARA PLEASE COME DOWN!!"

Kakashi look over to sasuke giving him a grin under his masked. "good luck sasuke."

"hn. I don't need luck." He smirked and head to the ring

_Below_

There was a long drawn out pause in the ring as sasuke and gaara stared each other down. Genma look between the two.

"Ready, Begin!"

The cork containing gaara sand came off with a 'pop'; Sasuke jump back in surprise. A predatory grin etch it was on to gaara face as his sand oozed out of his gourd.

'_so this is what kakashi-sensei was talking about' _sasuke thought.

Suddenly gaara grab his head in pain. "please…don't be mad…kaa-san…I'll kill him soon…so please." He gasped out

"what is he talking about."

Finally gaara clam down. "come."

"here I go." He reach down into his puoch and pull two shurenkin threw them at gaara. Gaara sand quickly from a sand clone catching the shurenkin's. Sasuke quickly rushed forward dodge the on coming sand and gave a swift upper cut destroying the clone and continued only to be stop by gaara sand walk. He smirked and disappeared.

'_he's fast..just like that other one…'_

Sasuke pulled back a punch and nail gaara right in the jaw. He was sent flying across the field.

_in the stands_

''_he just as fast as lee normal speed'_ Gai thought

Lee look down into the ring _.'He copied my Taijutsu' _

_below_

Sasuke smirked. "so that's your sand armor." He motion gaara with his hand. "come on"

Gaara just stared. "Fine if you won't come I will!" he dash forward with a burst of speed catch gaara of guard. He quickly rush around him dodging the sand and kick gaara in the jaw. He flip back a bit, but got back up and from a seal the sand around him rose up and from a circle.

"what..?" sasuke rush forward and punch the sand only to have to pull back because of the sand spikes.

"fine. i guess i'll use _that_" He quickly ran to the wall and ran up it. He turn and started doing hand signs.

_in the stands_

"Kakashi…you didn't…" Gai sputtered.

Kakashi grinned. "yep."

"do what sensei?" ask sakura. Suddenly their attention turn back to the match as chripping noises fill the air.

"sensei..What is that?"

"the only move kakashi actually created the **Chidoir**"

_below_

Pulling his arm out he quickly descended into the ring and dash forward to gaara shied. Thrusting his arm forward the Chidori cut through gaara sand like butter.

"**CHIDORI"**

"w-what is this…is wet…is my BLOOD!!" Gaara screamed.

Sasuke pulled back. Fear etch on his face. _'what…what was that'_

__Hospital wing_

Akira P.O.V

"arghh! Damn miyu and her lightening attacks." I look around the room. "guess I pass out. 'sigh' well that sucks."

I hopped out of my bed and head over to Miyu's. "oi, Miyu wake up." She turn over to her other side grumbling. "MMMMIIIYYYUUU!!"

"AHHH!" she screamed falling out of her bed. She look up at my glaring. "what was that for?!" I grinned.

"well, I thought you wanted to see sasuke fight, but seeing as how I was wrong…" before I could say anything else she was out the door.

_In the stands_

"Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, kakashi-sensei!" Miyu shouted.

"Miyu-chan! Are you ok." Kurenai asked, surprised to see her student. She nodded.

"oi, sensei what's happen so far." I asked.

"look and see"

_below_

"I"LL KILL YOU!!!!!" I heard gaara scream.

Suddenly feathers began to fall.

'_damn…'_ I thought. "Kai"

"Hokage-sama!!!" Gai yelled. I watch as the hokage was taken up to the roof of the stadium. _'jii-chan'_ off in a distance loud hisses could be heard.

"kakashi-sempai!" a masked anbu appeared in front of us. "there a total of 5 snake summing in the village!"

"Miyu!" I yelled startling her. "lets go"

"Akira where are going?" Kurenai asked.

"to stop the snakes from getting any father into the village." I replied I stop and turn to them a sad smile grace miyu and my face. "I'm glad I meet you…all of you. Miyu" We hopped off the stadium and into the ring.

"MIYU! AKIRA!" Kurenai yelled she was about to follow until kakashi pull her back. "but,..Kakashi they could died! Aren't you worried!" she screamed.

"they'll be fine just watch."

Miyu and I walk to the center of the ring. "are you ready for this miyu?" I asked. "we may not be allowed to live in this village any more."

"Hey, you're my best friend right, I will go to the end off the world I and back with you." She grinned

I reached for my ear rings as miyu reach for her bracelet. "no going back"

"no going back, I with you to the end."

At the we pulled off our power bracers and transformed. Miyu became a auburn color her eyes gold she had tiger ears set at the top of her head and a long tail. "ready."

I nodded and we transformed again into out demon forms. We both lifted our heads and gave a mighty roar.

"K-kakashi...miyu and akira just..."

**_'sensei...gomen..'_** miyu said, bowing her head. _**'sorry..i couldn't tell you.'**_

Kurenai getting over her shock smiled. "it all right Miyu-chan."

Miyu gave a Tigers equivalent to a smile.

"go protect our village."

**_'hai'_**

i gave a small nod to kakashi be for flying off. **_'see Akira everything is 'A'ok_**'

**_'lets just hope in stays that way'_**

* * *

Yea!! it done!!


	21. Feels like a life time lol

...I know its been like 20yrs since i been on here. lol but anyway i will continue my story *cheers* so expect to see new chapters posted up soon =]. as of why i haven't been my old computer caught aids and died...well it was a virus but u get the point. soo i had to get a job and buy myself a laptop -_- yea... it took awhile...but anyway expected to see chapters posted weekly =] and thanks for ur support of my story.

~ShinkuRyu-Akira


	22. Chapter 22

**hey ppl**** i thought i would be able to continue this story but i'm just not feel'n it. =( i don't have the time to write like i use to. who ever said college was easy apparently never went lol but i'm put my story up for adoption cuz i don't have the heart to delete it. so if anyone want this story just msg me :] but maybe sometime in the future i will start writing again (i have a couple of idea's for new stories =3). Thank u to all the ppl who favorite my story i really appreciate it. **

**~ShinkuRyu-Akira~**


End file.
